A Fórmula
by ForHarmony
Summary: O primeiro passo é a negação.    Não, eu não poderia estar amando minha melhor amiga. Era uma ilusão. Uma disfunção de sentimentos, que logo passaria.   Eu apenas acordaria curado – qualquer dia desses - e voltaria à caça, como o bom e velho lobo de sempr
1. Prólogo

O primeiro passo é a negação.

Não, eu não poderia estar amando minha melhor amiga. Era uma ilusão. Uma disfunção de sentimentos, que logo passaria.

Eu apenas acordaria curado – qualquer dia desses - e voltaria à caça, como o bom e velho lobo de sempre.

O segundo passo é a preocupação.

Por que tais sentimentos demoravam tanto a me deixar? Seria qualquer efeito mórbido de uma poção do amor mal preparada? Seria uma confusão de sentidos causados por estresse ou algo similar? Eu já não sabia.

O terceiro passo é o desespero.

Era real. Eu a amava e a desejava mais que tudo. Para aqueles que passam a vida fugindo do amor, se apaixonar pela melhor amiga é a maneira mais sórdida de desejar o sofrimento.

Eu queria sair da cidade, me isolar em um iglu. Mas eu não faria, não sem Hermione. Nunca consegui fazer nada bem sem ela.

O que eu faria da minha vida? Era um desastre.

O quarto passo é o conformismo.

Era o fim. Não havia o que fazer. Eu tinha que aceitar e lidar com aquilo como um bom lobo faria. Um lobo feroz sem medo de uma manada de elefantes selvagens.

Se eu a amava, por que não conquistá-la? Sempre tive determinação o suficiente para conquistar a todas.

Ainda assim, ela era Hermione.

O quinto e último passo?

Ir à caça como um bom e velho lobo, mesmo que a presa seja minha melhor amiga.


	2. Um

Eu só queria ser mais que amigo e tinha grandes planos para isso.

Iria dar um avanço na a minha relação com Hermione. Tinha fórmulas infalíveis para conquistar as mulheres. Iria pô-las em prática já que eu tinha achado "A mulher".

Éramos amigos desde sempre, morávamos juntos há dois anos e compartilhávamos quase tudo. Eu a amava há algum tempo, mas infelizmente tinha entrado na maldita "zona de amigo". Pode parecer estranho e até cruel não querer estar nela, mas vou explicar melhor: A zona do amigo é o lugar que um homem apaixonado nunca deseja entrar. Nela você perde todas as suas características de homem e torna-se um ser assexuado o qual sua amada (amiga) nunca verá como um namorado em potencial. É quase ser uma melhor amiga ou um amigo gay, deveras terrível. Ainda assim, eu tinha distintas ideias para por em prática e sair da "zona de amigo" pronto para conquistá-la.

Depois que sai de Hogwarts, meu sucesso com as mulheres só aumentou. Quando consegui um cargo alto no ministério houve um aumento demasiado. Eu sabia que, de algumas, tal interesse em mim vinha da minha fama e estabilidade financeira. Ainda assim eu não queria achar a mãe dos meus filhos mesmo. Até agora.

Eu era um cara realizado e feliz, que não precisava de amor. Até que um sentimento estranho começou a me invadir. Aquele maldito frio na barriga, as bochechas escarlate e todas essas besteiras de quando se está amando. Ainda por cima era minha melhor amiga, aquela com quem eu nunca seria canalha. Queria azar maior?

Eu morava com Hermione e nunca havia notado quão bonita e especial ela era. Aliás, havia sim. Mas não com olhos de homem e sim com olhos de amigo – participante da tal zona. Estava ocupado demais flertando mulheres que eu nem sabia o nome. Nunca deixei de ser o irmão mais velho dela, nunca deixei de tratá-la com carinho e assim eu me empurrei para a "zona de amigo". Existiam diversas maneiras de conquistar mulheres normais, porém existia apenas uma para conquistar Hermione Granger. Era essa a que eu buscava incessantemente.

E lá estava eu, indo com um dos meus melhores amigos, Anthony Johnson, para a hora do almoço. Depois de Rony e Hermione, ele era um dos que eu mais tinha contato. Assim como eu, ele tinha um bom cargo, boa aparência (segundo Hermione) e fazia muito sucesso com o sexo oposto. Há tempos atrás disputávamos para ver quem saía com a mais bonita. Eu sempre ganhava. Todavia isso era passado.

Nunca o deixei chegar perto de Hermione. Ainda que eu não soubesse o que eu sentia por ela, há um tempo, eu já tinha ciúmes, que eu considerava de irmão. Não ia deixar um cara conquistador como o Anthony chegar perto dela para apenas a colocar na lista. Geralmente almoçávamos juntos, o almoço de Hermione era mais cedo, então só passávamos o lanche junto. Passamos por uma bonita e luxuosa floricultura a qual eu já era conhecido. Mulheres adoram flores e eu adoro as mulheres. Comprar algo ali sempre funcionava.

- Espere aí. – Eu disse para Anthony parando em frente à loja com um olhar interessado. – Tenho que comprar algo. - Parei de frente para a loja e fitei alguns buquês. Parecia tão simples, era só comprar o mais caro que - por consequência - deveria ser o mais bonito.

- Quem é a nova vítima? – Ele me questionou com um sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios. Eu sorri de volta e coloquei as mãos nos bolsos fitando um pouco mais a vitrine.

- Hermione Granger. – Naquele momento senti um sorriso gigante e involuntário se formar em meus lábios. Ele demonstrou surpresa e riu.

- Ah qual é? – Ele riu incrédulo. - Você teve mais de dez anos para conquistá-la. Quer tentar logo agora?

- Por que não? Eu realmente gosto dela. – Ele riu mais ainda e eu também. Deveras soava estranho falar algo assim com o meu histórico de conquistas.

- Amor e Harry Potter são antônimos.

- Mas a Hermione é a Hermione. Ela pode despertar isso em mim.

- Então é bom fazer da forma certa, ou então pode perdê-la para sempre. – Ele estava demasiadamente certo.


	3. Dois

Escolhi de fato o buquê mais caro e fiz questão de aparartar em casa ainda na hora do almoço e deixá-las em seu quarto. Queria que fosse uma surpresa. Mulheres adoram surpresas.

Ainda assim, na verdade, eu achava que um buquê era o presente mais estúpido que alguém poderia receber. Afinal, murchavam e se o amor fosse assim também não valeria a pena gastar tanto tempo e dinheiro.

Assim que deu a hora do lanche fui até a sala de Hermione, com meu maior sorriso estampado no rosto. Eu era um gênio das surpresas. Ela iria amar.

Dei duas batidas na porta e ouvi um "entre" vindo do outro lado. Sua voz era como aquela canção que você houve uma vez e nunca mais quer parar. Fica repetindo milhares de vezes.

- Olá, querida. – Eu disse animado e ela sorriu cansada e se levantou.

- Oi, Harry. – Me aproximei e lhe depositei um selinho casto, ou nem tanto, nos lábios. Fazíamos aquilo com frequência, era normal entre nós, tanto como beijos no rosto. Ela retribuiu e ajeitou minha gravata.

- Vim lhe buscar para lanchar.

- Ótimo. Estava faminta. – Ela pegou sua bolsa em cima da cadeira e saímos dali rapidamente.

Na volta do lanche fiz questão de passar em frente à floricultura com ela. Queria ver se realmente tinha acertado. Mas eu tinha certeza que sim. Pelo menos até aquele momento.

- O que acha dessas flores? – Questionei apontando para um buquê idêntico ao que eu havia comprado.

- São bonitas. – Disse com um pouco de desdém na voz. Estranhei um pouco. Será que ela tinha alergia? Não podia ser. Eu já havia dado outros a ela antes.

- Por que esse tom desinteressado? Mulheres adoram flores. – Eu tinha certeza daquilo. Ela sorriu e me apontou um pequeno ramalhete de flores meio escondido dentro da loja. Não havia nele um grande laço ou ao menos um embrulho bonito. Era simples.

- Se olhar com outros olhos esse é muito mais bonito. – Vi em seus olhos um brilho encantador se formar. Hermione não gostava das flores mais luxuosas. Ela gostava das mais simples aquelas que não precisavam de um belo laço para serem bonitas. Finalmente eu havia entendido e aquilo de certa forma me fascinava. Por um momento pude parar para fitar as que ela havia gostado. Realmente não tinham enfeites e nem ao menos precisavam, pois tinham uma beleza rara. Tal beleza era ofuscada por laçarotes e rosas que pareciam artificiais.

- Como as pessoas não reparam nessas flores? – Indaguei abobalhado ainda as fitando e ela apenas sorriu.

- Porque para elas mais cara é sinônimo de mais bonita. – Aquilo foi como um soco no estomago. Parecia que ela havia ouvido meu pensamento tempo atrás. Senti meu rosto corar involuntariamente, coisa que não ocorria desde a escola.

Após deixar Hermione na sala dela aparartei em casa e joguei o maldito buque no lixo. Que grande idiota.


	4. Três

Mulheres, o sexo forte. Realmente eram. Inegável.

Queria postergar o incidente das flores, mas me senti incrivelmente estúpido. Um a Zero para Hermione. Contudo, eu estava pronto para, como um bom lobo, dar o bote e virar o jogo. E faria aquilo naquela noite. Eu daria um passo equivalente a trajetória que eu deveria ter seguido há mais de 10 anos atrás.

Lá estava eu, tomando meu café da manhã sossegado até ver Hermione e suas belas curvas passarem pela cozinha. Quase engasguei com a torrada. Como podia ser tão linda naquela hora da manhã?

- Bom dia. – Eu disse sorridente a ela, que sentou mal humorada e pegou a xícara de café. Sempre acontecia isso quando ela dormia tarde e acordava cedo no dia seguinte.

- Dia. – Hermione apenas pegou o Profeta Diário e começou a ler com uma cara nada boa. Mesmo assim, eu sabia bem que sua expressão carrancuda e particularmente linda não tinha nada relacionado as notícias e sim a uma noite de sono parcial.

- Se o sol dependesse de um sorriso seu para brilhar teríamos um dia um tanto quanto escuro. – Adorava irritá-la mais nos momentos de mal humor. Ela riu com amargura e sem gosto.

- Francamente, como pode ter tão bom humor a essa hora da manhã? – Resmungou e eu ri, me levantando e pegando uma última torrada. Ela iria demorar e eu tinha que trabalhar muito se quisesse sair mais cedo para por meu plano em ação.

- É porque vejo sua bela face todos os dias. – Ela me mirou com um olhar fulminante e eu apenas ri e lhe dei um selinho antes de aparartar.

Incansável, inexorável, incondicional e inconstante. Assim era meu amor por ela. Amor o qual não me deixava ao menos querer estar com outra mulher, pois cada vez que seus olhos vividos cruzavam com os meus, meu estomago se colocava em estado de agitação estragando qualquer desempenho sentimental. Se eu não podia enfrentar o amor, tinha que me aliar a ele. Ainda assim, certas vezes, eu tinha medo de estragar tudo.

Hermione não era uma mulher qualquer. Acima de tudo era minha melhor amiga.

Quatorze anos. É esse o tempo exato o qual eu a conheço. Não são quatorze dias, ou quatorze meses, são quatorze ANOS. Quão difícil pode ser ter um segredo que se revelado pode abalar uma estrutura construída durante quatorze anos? Uma amizade genuína não poderia ser aluída impetuosamente. Porém como manter em segredo ou ignorar algo que avassala meu coração há meses? Isso era definitivamente um absurdo.

Hermione Granger era linda, intocável e pura. Não conheço tantas histórias de amores impossíveis, até porque não leio muito, mas a minha poderia ser considerada uma se o lobo aqui não fizesse as coisas da maneira certa. Como um bom lobo.


	5. Quatro

Capítulo 4.

Ainda que Hermione Granger fosse uma mulher singular, ela também adorava jantar fora. Porém, em nossos 14 anos de amizade, eu tinha realizado essa peripécia pouquíssimas vezes. Pouquíssimas mesmo, do tipo duas ou três vezes. Realmente era hora de correr atrás do prejuízo.

Estávamos saindo do Ministério em uma tarde particularmente bonita. O céu tinha um tom azul alaranjado em conjunto com um belo pôr do sol. Até a natureza conspirava a meu favor. Eu era um ser humano prestigiado. Caminhávamos para casa despreocupados.

- Hoje é seu dia de preparar o jantar. – Lembrou-me como a Sra. Weasley fazia com o Ron para que arrumasse sua própria cama. Sim, o Ron ainda morava com os pais. Eu não o julgo. Não moro com meus porque não tenho pais. Já Hermione, seus pais moram longe o suficiente para eu não desejar que ela tenha a ousadia de se mudar.

- Estava pensando em jantarmos fora. – Comentei tentando parecer casual. Desde que começamos a morar juntos dividimos todas as tarefas. Cada dia um faz uma coisa e assim ninguém se cansa demais. Chamá-la para jantar no meu dia de cozinhar, apesar de ser brilhante, não havia sido intencional. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas em um tom malicioso e me encarou de forma perspicaz.

- Está tentando fugir das obrigações, Potter?- Questionou marota e eu ri. Quando caminhávamos juntos pela rua perdíamos a atenção sobre tudo e nos focávamos apenas no outro. Não sei como nunca fomos atropelados.

- Claro que não, Granger. Sou um homem de exímia honestidade. – Ela riu divertida e enlaçou seus dedos aos meus. Qualquer aproximação e contato, ainda que mínimos, me faziam bem.

Hermione se aproximou os lábios no meu ouvido e ao sentir sua respiração quente meus pelos da nuca arrepiaram involuntariamente.

- Com qual de minhas colegas de trabalho você quer sair, então? – Sua voz soou tão sedutora que achei ser coisa de minha mente fértil. Ainda assim, me intriguei ao notar sua mordaz questão. Eu era tão interesseiro assim? Acho que não. Apenas um bom lobo. Tive vontade de responder: "Quero sair com você.". Mas não o fiz.

- Quanta maldade há em seu pequeno coraçãozinho, Hermione. – Entrei na dança e lhe puxei pela cintura lhe fazendo caminhar lado a lado comigo, como se nossos corpos fossem um só. Ela gargalhou de forma amável, me deixando em torpe por alguns segundos.

- Então o que é? – Indagou curiosa com seus olhos tipicamente brilhantes me encarando. Céus, ela podia parar de me olhar daquele jeito.

- Apenas acho que o meu macarrão e seu bolo de carne, apesar de ótimos, não são os únicos componentes do ramo alimentício. – Não deixava de ser verdade. Só sabíamos aquelas receitas, ou seja, todo dia jantávamos as mesmas coisas.

- Você tem razão. – Pisquei para ela e continuamos a caminhar. Ela não sabia, mas aquele seria nosso primeiro encontro.

- William Harper! – Eu disse com a altura da voz um pouco alterada e ela gargalhou. Havíamos terminado de jantar e estávamos há algum tempo bebendo vinho. Depois de comer, nada melhor que começar a beber. No momento apontávamos os piores encontros um do outro. Eu me sentia meio alheio pelo álcool, mas Hermione, quando bebia, perdia muito o controle. Ela estava bem pior e isso era um tanto cômico. Quando um alguém tão centrado, correto, inteligente, está bêbado vale apena acompanhar.

- Ah, não! – Ela me deu uma tapa de leve. – Ele era tão amável comigo! – Eu ri. O cara era demasiadamente estranho. Um daqueles tipos que usam óculos fundo de garrafa e cabelos repartidos no meio, cheios de gel.

- Qual é? Ele é um esquisitão! – Eu me indignava cada vez que lhe via com ele.

- Michelle Adams! – Lembrou-se apontando para mim como se eu estivesse sendo julgado pela Alta Inquisição. É claro que de forma mais divertida.

- Ela era bonita. – Justifiquei e ela revirou os olhos. Hermione a odiava e recebia tal sentimento com reciprocidade de Michelle.

- E uma grande chata. – Rebateu impaciente, tomando seu último gole de vinho. – Ela jogou bebida em você na festa de fim de ano. – Era verdade. Tem gente que não se conforma com o fim. Que pena.

- A vida é assim mesmo. – Comentei sem interesse. Nunca prometer nada a mulher alguma era um ótimo lema e a melhor forma de não ter que cumprir nada. Eu sempre fui assim. Não era crueldade e sim honestidade.

- Não vem com essa, Harry. Você magoa todas as mulheres que sai. – Não tinha captado sua intenção, estava meio doido. Mas era uma acusação e tanto.

- Eu nunca magoaria você. – Não sei porque havia falado aquilo, foi um ímpeto, mas era sincero.

- Porque eu não sairia com você. – Se era um ímpeto trocado, efeito da bebida ou algo que vinha do coração, eu não sabia. Só sabia que era um belo soco no estomago. Eu também tenho sentimentos e era por eles que eu estava ali.

Apesar da chateação tudo passa. Eu estava bem novamente e agora ajudava uma Hermione bêbada a subir as escadas de nosso prédio. Por que elevadores enguiçam sempre que precisamos? Vai saber.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la. – Eu disse lhe puxando pela cintura com uma força um tanto desmedida fazendo-a cambalear. No susto, com medo de derrubá-la, lhe segurei com firmeza contra meu corpo. Ela me fitou indecifrável e eu mirei seus lábios, que nunca estiveram tão convidativos. Ela não me impediria. Olhei em seus olhos. Castanhos nos verdes. Era minha chance. Talvez minha única chance próxima. Aproximei meu rosto do seu e ela se manteve estática.

Nenhum lobo desperdiçaria aquela oportunidade.

- Vamos. – Eu sussurrei lhe ajudando a subir o degrau. Não me aproveitaria da minha melhor amiga. Se fosse assim, não seria amor como eu sempre disse que era. Queria ser bom o suficiente para conquistá-la sóbria.


	6. Cinco

Capítulo 5.

Pus Hermione na cama, lhe cobri e beijei sua testa antes de deixá-la descansar. Eu nunca havia tido atitudes tão castas com uma mulher antes. O lobo havia virado cordeiro? Espero que não.

- Harry? – Ouvi sua voz baixa e sonolenta ressonar, preenchendo o quarto, assim que abri a porta para sair.

- Sim. – Me aproximei com atenção. Um feixe de luz, vindo da sala, passava pela porta entreaberta e iluminava seu rosto o deixando ainda mais belo.

- Eu amo você. – Disse antes de se virar e adormecer. Ainda que ela estivesse bêbada, ainda que a frase tivesse o sentido de amizade, ainda assim, aquilo me havia significado tanto, que flagrei em mim um sorriso tolo.

- Também te amo. Amo muito. – Sussurrei de volta. Queria que soubesse, ainda que dormisse.

O dia seguinte se revelou a mim como um tufão. Daqueles arrasadores. Fortes eram as dores de cabeça e as tonteiras. Imaginei como Hermione estaria pior e ao trazê-la a memória lembrei o que não havia acontecido na noite anterior. Nunca rejeitaria uma chance daquelas se não fosse a Hermione. Droga de zona de amigo.

Olhei em meu relógio de pulso. Já estava quase na hora de sair e não havia sinal algum dela pela casa. Nenhum rastro ou vestígio. Nada.

Comecei a me preocupar involuntariamente.

Fui até seu quarto e abri a porta. Lá estava ela com o rosto afundado no travesseiro. A ressaca havia atingido Hermione Granger em cheio.

- Bom dia, flor do dia. – Eu disse em um tom falsamente galanteador e a fitei em meio ao silencio que precedia o fora.

- Minha cabeça está explodindo. – Comentou se virando para cima lentamente. - O que há de bom?

- Deveria ter te avisado que porre de vinho é um dos piores. – Disse divertido indo até ela e me ajoelhando de frente para sua cama, acariciando seus cabelos. Ela sorriu.

- Realmente. – Ela me ofereceu os lábios e os beijei com cuidado. O casual selinho casto. Em seguida me levantei. – Tenho que ir, não vai comigo? – Algo me dizia que não. Talvez toda a disposição que ela apresentava.

- Vá na frente. Avisei que chegaria atrasada. - Hermione Granger se atrasando? Eu era uma má influência.

- Vai ficar bem? – Questionei preocupado e ela sorriu.

- Consigo me virar sem Harry Potter. – Eu ri e aparartei.

- Francamente, eu não acredito que desperdiçou a chance! – Ouvi a voz incrédula de Anthony soar distante. Estava com os pensamentos perdidos demais. Eu também não acreditava que havia perdido a oportunidade, mas apenas não queria ser um canalha com ela.

- Eu não vou magoá-la. Ok? – Aquilo tudo estava me irritando. Anthony revirou os olhos.

- Em uma guerra não se pode ter pena de seu oponente. E além do mais... Virou um bom rapaz agora? – Motejou e eu bufei. Era um desafio.

- Sou o mesmo de antes. – Rebati com agro.

- Então prove. Conquiste-a. – Não me deixaria levar por um desafio como aquele. Minha relação amorosa em potencial com Hermione não iria sucumbir por meras parvoíces. Falo parvoíce porque dizer que o cara é idiota não faz meu feitio.


	7. Seis

Capítulo 6.

Demorou mais do que o normal para que Hermione chegasse. Disso eu soube porque ela apareceu em minha sala quando chegou.

- Olha só quem deu o ar da graça. – Disse ao vê-la entrar em minha sala com a aparência sonolenta mais linda do mundo. Hermione é realmente linda. Eu sempre achei. Eu e todo mundo. O tempo só fez bem a ela.  
>Levantei e fui ao seu encontro lhe dando um beijo no rosto.<br>- Vim para que visse que estou viva, apesar do pesares. – Comentou num sorriso cansado, se sentando na cadeira de frente para mim.  
>- Que bom que está. – Ela concordou com a cabeça e eu me joguei em minha poltrona. Eu tinha algumas regalias no Ministério, modéstia à parte.<br>- Pensei que não estaria. – Eu ri e lhe olhei com uma falsa seriedade, que lhe assustou.  
>- Ontem você me disse algo muito mau. – Comecei me aproximando ao inclinar o corpo para frente, como se fosse um segredo. Sabe?<p>

- O que? – Questionou curiosa e com medo.  
>- Que não sairia comigo. – Fingi certo drama. Se queria respostas não poderia levas as coisas tão a sério. Ela riu e coçou a cabeça embaraçada.<br>- Você pediu para sair comigo ontem a noite, Potter? – Motejou.  
>- Não, mas em uma suposição você disse que não. O que há de errado comigo? – Fiz piada novamente. Eu iria descobrir.<br>- Nada. – Respondeu divertida. Então o que era?  
>- Sou feio?<br>- Não. Claro que não.  
>- Chato?<br>- Não. Aliás, só em vezes como esta.  
>- Mal educado? Violento? – Ela riu, mas eu estava sério.<br>- Não. E não.  
>- Então, por quê?<br>- Não sei, nem ao menos me lembro de ter dito isso. Deve ser pelo fato de você ser um grande sacana. – Sacana? Eu?  
>- Como assim? – Ela sorriu com obviedade no olhar.<br>- Galinha, mulherengo, dentre outros. – Eu? Jamais!

- Não é bem assim.  
>- Claro que é! Você sabe por que a Gina te odeia? – Não sei e nem ligo.<br>- Porque ela me acha um idiota. – Arrisquei para não ficar sem lhe dar uma resposta.  
>- E por que ela te acha um idiota?<br>- Não sei.  
>- Porque você a magoou. Saiu com ela e nem ao menos ligou no dia seguinte.<br>- Eu não disse que ligaria. – Não disse mesmo.  
>- Está vendo!<br>- O que?  
>- Você não tem coração! – Francamente. Agora eu era culpado pelo ódio que a ruiva tinha por mim.<br>- É claro que tenho! – Até porque eu te amo.  
>- Trata as mulheres como um jogo.<br>- Claro que não. Nunca fui cruel com elas.  
>- Não com palavras, mas suas ações são condescendentes. – Condescendentes? Fala sério. Essa palavra é grande o suficiente para me tornar absolvido de todas as acusações.<br>- Francamente.  
>- Foi você quem perguntou.<br>- Eu sei. – Resmunguei e ela riu e me abraçou.  
>- Foram só suposições. Sei que não estou na sua lista negra. – Lista negra? Ela era a número um. Aliás, o único número.<p> 


	8. Sete

Capítulo 7.

Fiquei um tempo pensando no que Hermione me dissera. Será que eu era mesmo tão mau? Para ser franco eu não ligava muito.

Avistei Gina vindo de longe. Tiraria a prova dos 9.

- Bom dia, Gina. – Eu disse todo sorridente a ela, que me olhou com desdém.

- Acho que os anabolizantes afetaram de ver seus poucos neurônios. – Disse com uma ironia corrosiva dando os ombros ao passar por mim. Hermione estava certa. E daí? Tinha mais coisas para me preocupar, como a festa na casa de Tobby Sherman, o cara que dava as melhores festas.

Era encantadora a maneira com que Hermione dançava sem pretensão. Não tentava atrair os olhares como as outras mulheres, apesar de fazê-lo. Apenas desejava se divertir com as amigas e dessa forma seus movimentos se tornavam ainda mais sublimes.

Meus olhos aguçados a perscrutavam de forma torpe e como uma máquina fotográfica registrava cada cena em sua memória. Hermione Granger o estava me hipnotizando com seus belos quadris. Eu procurava piscar o mínimo possível. Não queria perder nada.

- Você parece surpreso. Tudo bem, ela é inegavelmente fascinante, mas você mora com ela há tempos. – Ouvi a voz de Draco Malfoy soar distante e curiosa, mas nem ao menos me importei. Tirar meus olhos de minha amiga não fazia parte de meus planos. - Já deveria estar acostumado com, você sabe... – Ele indicou a morena com a cabeça. - Isso tudo.

- "Isso tudo" também é surpresa para mim. – Disse abobalhado com cada movimento dela. Tudo aquilo me encantava. O balanço perfeito de seu corpo, a maneira como seus largos cachos caíam pelas suas costas a enfeitando ainda mais, como se já não bastasse toda beleza. Mais algum tempo e eu morreria ali mesmo.

- Parabéns, cara, você está em grandes problemas. – Disparou num tom maroto me dando duas tapinhas leves no ombro. Será que deixei algo parecer notório?

- Obrigado. – Disse com agro pela ironia do loiro e tomei mais um gole de minha bebida sem perder a atenção. Draco se levantou sorridente com a própria piada e foi até a namorada, que também dançava. Seria estuporado, se ela ouvisse seus comentários a respeito de Hermione.

- Meus pés estão me matando. – Ela comentou divertida, parando de repente e se apoiando em mim com um braço enquanto tirava os sapatos. Fim de festa.

Passei o braço em volta de sua cintura para lhe dar equilíbrio enquanto ela realizava o ato simples com dificuldade.

- Cuidado para não se machucar. – Disse ao vê-la descalça reiniciando sua caminhada pela rua deserta. Tirei o paletó com pressa e coloquei em volta de Hermione, que agradeceu com um sorriso. O vento da noite poderia ser bem frio em certas ocasiões e cuidar de uma Hermione gripada não estava em meus planos. Queria que ela tivesse bastante saúde. Além do mais, ela podia ser muito teimosa e ranzinza quando se tratava de ficar de cama.

- Há tanto tempo não me divertia assim. – Hermione suspirou de forma alegre e me envolveu pela cintura. Eu, por minha vez, pus um dos braços de forma leve em volta de seus ombros e sorri. Era tão bom estar com ela. Sabe, sentimentos puros, incrivelmente, ainda são capazes de surgir em mim.

- Gosto de ver você feliz – Ela sorriu encantadora - mas não me lembrava de que dançava tão bem. – Gracejei com simplicidade a ela, que corou de leve imediatamente, mas riu em seguida.

- Sabe que nunca decepcionei meus pares nos bailes em que íamos, no colégio. – Comentou fingindo envaidecer e eu ri.

- Eu estava bem ocupado tentando não pisar nos pés de minhas parceiras. Mas realmente nunca imaginei que Hermione Granger era uma "pé de valsa". – Mione gargalhou me empurrando de leve.

- Lhe darei umas aulas qualquer dia desses, Potter. – Motejou.

- Vou esperar. – Que viessem as aulas, os passos de dança, tanto faz. Só queria estar bem perto dela. O máximo possível.


	9. Oito

Capítulo 8.

Eu odiava brigar com Hermione, mas algumas vezes era inevitável. Pensávamos tão diferente algumas vezes. Ela era tão compreensiva com o problema alheio.

- Você foi cruel, Harry. – Reclamou assim que entramos em casa. Eu me joguei no sofá sem ligar e ela deixou a bolsa de lado indo se trocar em seu quarto.

- Francamente, só faltou o cara choramingar feito um fracassado. – Eu falei dando uma risada empolgada após ligar a televisão e ver que meu programa favorito estava passando.

A bola da vez para nossa discussão era Jeff Muller, um nerd desses. Pois é, ao invés do F.A.L.E, Hermione agora tinha afeição por defender CDF's. O cara havia falhado em uma prova física para seleção de aurores, dessa forma eu lhe dei uma boa bronca na frente de todos e ele quase chorou. Francamente. Homens não choram.

- E se ele chorasse? Qual seria o problema? – A ouvi questionar assim que voltou para a sala.

- Nenhum. – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, pois viu que eu mentia. – Para caras desse tipo não há problema em chorar ou fazer coisas similares. – Ela bufou e fez questão de se por em frente a TV. Tudo bem que Hermione era bem atrativa, mas a televisão também. Não estava afim de falar do cara, pouco ligava para ele e suas lágrimas.

- Não acredito que disse isso, Harry. – Concluiu irritada e saiu. Será que eu tinha dito algo de errado? Afinal, depois dali, ela ficou uns dois dias sem falar comigo. Eu tinha que pensar em algo para me redimir.

Comprei as flores certas naquele dia, cheguei mais cedo e deixei bem em cima de sua mesa. Ainda assim, até a hora do almoço, ela não havia me dito nada. Quando eu, poucas vezes, lhe fiz surpresas, ela sempre mandou um bilhetinho agradecendo. Deveria estar realmente brava. Esperei me faltarem cinco minutos para voltar a ativa em minha sala e fui até a sua. Entrei sem bater, sempre o fazia, e mirei o vaso no mesmo lugar que eu deixei. Ela escrevia algo com toda atenção voltada para aquilo e, ainda que notasse minha presença, não disse nada.

- Vejo que deu muita importância à um presente que veio diretamente do meu coração. – Disse sentando na borda de sua estante, sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Você tem coração? – Questionou de forma rude. Eu adorava vê-la brava. Ela ficava ainda mais bonita, mas daquela vez iria dar trabalho fazer as pazes.

- Não fique assim, Mione. – Eu pedi afastando os papéis de sua mesa e acariciando seu rosto. Finalmente ela me olhou. – Talvez eu não saiba me expressar.

- É claro que sabe, Harry. Você consegue persuadir a todos. E isso é o pior. Tudo que você diz sai de dentro e é tão triste saber que há coisas assim em você. – Ela não estava brava e sim decepcionada. Aquilo me deixava triste. De verdade mesmo. Ela tinha toda razão. Tudo que eu disse era o que eu realmente achava.

Talvez eu não fosse o melhor cara do mundo. Talvez não, eu definitivamente não era. Depois de tudo que eu havia passado, me tornei bem diferente do que eu queria ser a anos atrás. Mas talvez fosse tarde demais para se chatear com isso. O importante é o que eu era naquele momento e se eu era tão bom de persuasão iria conseguir convencê-la.


	10. Nove

Capítulo 9.

Eu poderia me apaixonar por Hermione se ela se vestisse daquela forma todos os dias. Aliás, eu já estava apaixonado. Quem dera se ela fosse minha. Eu tinha tanta coisa para dar a ela.

Naquele dia ela estava particularmente ainda mais linda e não só eu, mas como todo Ministério havia notado. Ao vê-la passar muitas cabeças giravam junto a ela.

Conquistar Hermione não era mais um jogo. Era questão de honra. Eu a queria mais do que queria qualquer outra coisa. O que eu não sabia é que algo grande aconteceria naquele dia e eu não teria tempo hábil para me recompor.

Aquele dia não era o melhor dia para uma declaração de amor ou demonstrações afetuosas. Muito pelo contrário, era uma tarde chuvosa e nublada. Daquelas que a única coisa que lhe motiva é ficar em casa deitado. Esperando tudo acabar.

Ainda assim uma ideia fixa havia se formado em minha mente. Aliás, em meu coração. Quando faltavam poucos minutos para que deixasse o trabalho, tomei um pouco de coragem e decidi caminhar calmamente até o escritório de Hermione. Toda calma vinha do fato de ir pensando em frases formuladas que pudessem explicar aquilo que eu sentia e lhe fizessem acreditar que eu tinha um coração. É claro que eu tinha.

Entrei em sua sala com os pés tão seguros. Pareciam estar pregados no chão.

- Olá. – Disse tentando parecer amistoso e ela sorriu sem me fitar. Parecia ter muita coisa para fazer. – Será que você tem um tempo para seu amigo mau? – Motejei a lembrando de nossa ultima discussão e ela finalmente me olhou. Um olhar repreensivo, mas pelo menos olhou.

- Não brinque com isso. – Repreendeu-me como eu esperava e eu sorri.

- Eu tenho coração, Hermione. – Conclui sério e creio que ela não entendeu onde eu queria chegar. Talvez nem eu soubesse. Era uma situação de demasiada estranheza.

- Todos nós temos. – Tudo bem. Eu deveria ter me explicado melhor, mas ela havia entendido. Era uma menina esperta.

- Você entendeu onde eu quis chegar.

- Apenas queria testar o que é ter piadinhas feitas para tudo como você. – Motejou e aquilo me deixou tenso. Como eu chegaria onde queria daquele jeito estranho?

- O que quero dizer é que eu também amo como as outras pessoas normais. Não sou o monstro que dizem, você sabe disso.

- Eu sei, Harry. Eu conheço você. – Melhor do que ninguém. – Bem melhor do que qualquer um. – Eu sorri. Ela parecia ler minha mente.

- Então... – Eu não sabia o que dizer e aquilo me matava. Nunca chegaria ao ponto.

- Sabe... – ela se levantou e foi até mim. Acariciou meus cabelos com carinho e sorriu. – Sempre imaginei que o veria casado, com filhos e que poderíamos compartilhar nossas experiências sobre família. – Aquilo me doeu um pouco. Eu nunca conseguiria me ver naquela posição. E também, ela soava triste. Parecia decepcionada.

- Nem tudo é como sonhamos, Hermione. – Justifiquei me afastando e mirando a janela de costas para ela. Senti ela se aproximar novamente e mirei a rua, pensativo.

- Só não esperava que meu melhor amigo, que eu tanto amo, se tornasse um homem frio. Você não era assim, Harry. – Eu não era.

- Eu amo você, Hermione. – Declarei finalmente ao me virar para ela. – E isso foi contra todos os meus princípios. – Ela parecia estática.


	11. Dez

Capítulo 10.

- Do que você está falando, Harry? – Questionou confusa e eu finalmente a olhei nos olhos. Talvez não fosse a maneira mais adequada de falar, mas havia acontecido.  
>- Estou falando que te amo, Hermione. – Eu estava ficando nervoso. – O cara sem coração ama você.<br>- Como pode ter certeza? Você pode estar confundindo as coisas. Pode estar atraído, nós moramos juntos. É normal.– Não, eu tinha certeza e ela no fundo também sabia. Por mais que naquele momento ela quisesse inventar justificativas para o que eu sentia. Eu vi desespero e confusão em seu olhar.  
>- Não tente falar do que eu sei que sinto! – Grunhi entre dentes e àquelas horas algumas lágrimas começavam a se formar em seus olhos. Pus-me a andar de um lado para o outro em sua sala e ela se manteve parada, fitando o nada. – Eu amo você. – Conclui e Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente.<br>- Não, Harry. – Aproximei-me dela e segurei seu rosto.

- Eu sei que seremos bons juntos. Sei que posso, eu posso te fazer feliz. Eu-eu apenas sei! – Sussurrei tentando esconder o nervoso e aproximando o rosto do dela, mas ela apenas recuou.  
>- Eu não vou ser para você o que todas as outras mulheres foram. – Como ela poderia achar que eu a trataria daquela maneira? Ela era minha melhor amiga, acima de tudo.<br>- Não, não é igual! – Meu tom de voz aumentava gradativamente a cada frase por mim falada.  
>- Eu estou saindo com alguém. – Naquele instante um balde de água fria me encharcou. Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem enquanto um suor frio se formava em meu corpo.<br>- Você está mentindo. – Balançava a cabeça freneticamente de forma inconformada. Ela não podia fazer isso. Ou pior. Podia e era isso que me assustava.  
>- Você sabe que não estou. – Seu tom soava desafiador.<br>- Está bem. – E sai. Naquela noite eu não voltei para casa.

Parecia que não iria acontecer comigo. Perder alguém. Ter o coração partido.  
>O cara que sobreviveu parecia forte o suficiente para não precisar lutar contra o amor. Mas nem tudo que parece é.<br>Eu havia feito tudo errado. Tudo mesmo. Aquilo que não começar certo, não termina certo na maior parte dos casos. Eu me incluía na maioria.  
>Hermione não confiava em mim. Se eu fosse ela, francamente, também não confiaria.<br>Com isso tudo passei a pior noite de sono no sofá do meu escritório. No dia seguinte havia uma festa do Ministério e eu infelizmente decidi ir.

Eu odiava surpresas. Nunca eram boas. Ainda assim, elas terrivelmente adoravam acontecer. Quando vi Hermione com Anthony, sim, um dos meus melhores amigos. Alias, ex-melhor amigo, mal pude deixar de pensar que era uma piada.  
>- Oi, Harry. – Sua voz constrangida ressonou. Eu lhe conhecia o suficiente para saber que não era uma brincadeira.<p> 


	12. Onze

Capítulo 11.

Respirei fundo. Contei até dez mentalmente. Tentei não parecer abatido. Em vão.

- Então o namorado é você. – Conclui mirando seu rosto envaidecido assentir. – Parabéns – Meu estomago mais parecia um kamikaze, minha cabeça girava e meus olhos ardiam. Eu precisava sair logo dali antes que uma catástrofe acontecesse. Eu estava derrotado. – ao dois. – Disse antes de girar os calcanhares para sair.  
>- Harry! – Ouvi a voz de Hermione chamar distante, enquanto me livrava das centenas de pessoas em meu caminho, esbarrando em uma dúzia delas. Finalmente achei uma porta, ainda que não soubesse o que havia de trás dela, entrei.<p>

Era a varanda da casa. O céu mais sensacional que eu havia visto em toda minha vida. Pena que era tão triste. Mirei o lugar ainda admirado e cheio de pesar. Fui até a sacada e recostei no mármore.

- Você a perdeu, Harry. – Disse a mim mesmo, sem notar que Hermione estava logo atrás de mim.  
>- Não é um jogo. – A ouvi dizer e me virei num susto. Ela foi até mim, parando ao meu lado.<br>- Por que ele, Mione? – Sentia minha voz ficar embargada, mal conseguia me sustentar. Não tinha condições. Estava tão inconformado. Esfreguei os olhos por trás dos óculos um par de vezes.  
>- Prefiro me magoar com um estranho a meu melhor amigo. – Aquela era a teoria mais estranha que eu já ouvi.<br>- Não vem com essa! – Minha voz soara um tanto rude. – Acha que não sou capaz, não sou bom o suficiente para você?  
>- Harry, por favor...<br>- Hermione, por favor. Isso é loucura! – Eu já tinha perdido a dignidade há tempos. Naquelas horas eu já estava implorando.

- Harry, não.  
>- O Anthony! Mione, ele não é mais do que eu! Nós somos iguais, talvez ele seja até pior.<br>- Eu sei, Harry. Mas eu não o amo. – Ela me amava, então? Aquilo havia sido o estopim. Tudo que estava reprimido dentro de mim foi liberto como uma fera e eu simplesmente comecei a chorar feito criança. Chorar mesmo. Do tipo soluçar e tudo. Inconformadamente. Como um fracassado.  
>- Você não vai mudar de ideia? Não há nada que eu diga que a faça mudar? – Perguntei com dificuldade.<br>- Não. – Há essas horas ela também chorava. Passei as mãos no rosto esfregando os olhos e funguei.  
>- Está bem. – Disse com aquela maldita voz de choro que eu não podia controlar e apenas sai tentando encontrar um lugar vazio o suficiente para que eu pudesse fraquejar como um tolo.<p>

Fui até um bar vazio e sujo, escondido num canto qualquer da cidade. Me joguei em um banco e apoiei o rosto entre as mãos. Um homem estranho me mirou de trás do balcão. Deveria ser o barman.

- O que você quer? – Ele questionou pegando um pano, um tanto sujo, e limpando algumas gotas de bebida.  
>- Eu quero beber até morrer. – Disse tirando os óculos e colocando-os em cima da bancada. Eu não precisava enxergar bem num momento como aquele mesmo.<br>- Me desculpe, mas você não pode morrer aqui dentro. – Disse com simplicidade, como se analisasse meu desejo. Ainda tinha que ouvir aquilo numa hora daquela.  
>- Tudo bem, me sirva alguma coisa e eu morro lá fora. Prometo. – Ele assentiu e pegou um copo o preenchendo com qualquer coisa. Eu virei o conteúdo do copo na boca sem ao menos ver o que era. Só senti que era forte e desceu por minha garganta queimando. Vi o vulto de alguém sentar ao meu lado, mas não queria saber quem era mesmo.<br>- Sempre sonhei com o dia que te veria definhar, eis que é chegado. – Ouvi uma voz conhecida dizer e no susto pus meus óculos para ver quem era. Como me acharam ali? Era Gina. Ela estava com os olhos brilhantes e orgulhosos. Deveras desafiador.  
>- Pode me pisar, não há nada que me faça sentir pior. – Eu não me importava em esconder minha derrota naquele momento. Nada mais me importava.<br>- Na verdade, infelizmente não vim aqui para isso. – Estreitei os olhos inchados e a mirei curioso.


	13. Doze

Capítulo 12.

- Então por que veio? – Questionei confuso e ela deu um sorriso malicioso, que me fez temer.  
>- Vou ajudar você a conquistar Hermione. – Revelou me deixando literalmente boquiaberto. – Estúpido, eu sei.<br>- Por que faria isso? – Questionei intrigado e ela riu amarga. – Você me odeia. – Ela pediu outra bebida ao garçom e me mirou.  
>- Você tem razão. Mas entre um idiota como você e um superidiota como o Anthony, você tem minha preferência. – Eu não sabia se ela estava sendo sincera.<br>- Por que eu deveria confiar em você? – Questionei confuso.  
>- Você não tem muita escolha. – Ela tinha razão. – Além do mais, você já está no fundo do poço. Não tem nada que possa tornar sua vida ainda mais infeliz. – Ginevra Weasley e sua sinceridade mordaz. Eu realmente não tinha muitas escolhas e era melhor tê-la como aliada a inimiga.<br>- Está bem. O que tenho que fazer? – Indaguei determinado e isso a motivou. Eu faria tudo por Hermione.  
>- Muito bem, Potter.<p>

Cheguei em casa bem tarde. Não estava bêbado, trocando as pernas, nem algo do tipo, mas o álcool me trouxe melancolia. Deixei minhas chaves sobre a mesa, tirei os sapatos e fui até o quarto de Hermione na ponta dos pés, mas ela simplesmente não estava. Procurei em enésimos cantos do apartamento e nada. Boa, Potter. Ela havia passado a noite toda com ele. Até agora. Fui até o telefone e apertei o botão da secretária eletrônica e nenhum recado.

Peguei meu travesseiro, cobertor e deitei no sofá. Ao lado do telefone.

Durante toda aquela noite passei esperando uma ligação que não veio. Ela não me disse que iria ligar.

Ouviram falar do feitiço caindo contra o feiticeiro? 


	14. Treze

Capítulo 13.

Acordei com o telefone ressonando com violência em meus tímpanos.

Meu corpo todo doía.

Abri os olhos num susto, estendi a mão, tateei e peguei o objeto, o colocando no ouvido. Tinha remotas esperanças de que fosse Hermione. Eu mal sabia que horas eram.

- Alô. – Disse rapidamente esperando ouvir a voz dela. Meu coração palpitava estranhamente e meu estômago se revirava. É tolo quem pensa que o amor é um mero estado de espírito ou um pensamento efêmero. Aliás, ela que me ensinou o que efêmero quer dizer.  
>- Harry? – Não, não era ela. E para piorar era meu chefe. – O que aconteceu com você? – Sua voz parecia agitada. Mirei o relógio de pulso e me surpreendi ao ver que já eram 9:20. Levantei-me num pulo.<br>- Oi, Call. – Disse tentando esconder a sonolência e rouquidão da minha voz. – Eu acabei me atrasando, já estou saindo! – Disse me levantando rapidamente e pegando uma camisa social qualquer. Odiava ter que usar terno todos os dias.  
>- Não demore, você tem que fazer um treinamento com sua turma hoje. – Que maravilhosa notícia ruim. - Ron já está aqui! – Tinha me esquecido de que Ron viria para me auxiliar com os novatos. Finalmente algo bom. Fazia muito tempo que eu não o via. Ele estava voltando de alguma missão. Meu verdadeiro melhor amigo. Não o Antony.<p>

Falando nisso, eles se odiavam.

Apesar de toda tristeza pelos últimos acontecimentos era sempre bom rever um grande amigo.

Dei duas batidas na porta assim que parei defronte a sala de Call. Tinha tido uma noite de sono nada agradável. Acordei umas três, quatro vezes com a lembrança de Hermione me assombrando. Era incrível como minha vida havia se tornado tão complicada em pouquíssimo tempo.

Nada é perfeito.

- Entre. – O ouvi dizer do lado de dentro e obedeci. E lá estava ele, sentado, lendo algum relatório.  
>- Sinto muito pelo atraso. – Disse assim que vi seu rosto turrão me fitar no local silencioso.<br>- Tudo bem. Apenas faça seu trabalho, como sempre fez. – Assenti. – Pode ir. – Dei as costas e abri a porta. Queria sair logo dali.

Caminhei rapidamente pelos corredores, queria não ter que falar muito, mas hora ou outra tinha de cumprimentar alguém. Quando finalmente abri a porta e entrei em minha querida sala vi que o dia seria demasiado longo assim que notei Anthony sentado em minha cadeira como se nada houvesse acontecido e ainda fossemos ótimos amigos.

- Oi, cara. – Ele disse com um sorriso sem graça, que não me convencia e eu apenas o mirei com o coração cheio de furor.  
>- O que quer? – Perguntei seco.<br>- Vim esclarecer as coisas. – Respondeu girando a cadeira despreocupadamente sem perder o contato visual comigo. Deveras mau caráter.  
>- Acho que as coisas estão bem claras para mim. – Não me sentei. Não queria alongar a conversa, nem mesmo ouvi-lo. Nada que dissesse tiraria da minha cabeça tudo o que ele havia me feito. Ele sabia que eu a amava e foi até ela apenas pelo desafio.<br>- Não quero que deixemos de ser amigos, cara. Não planejei nada. – Ele se levantou e foi até mim. Achava que realmente poderia me convencer de algo?  
>- Não seja estúpido! – Quase gritei a ele, que não se alterou. – Eu disse para você que a amava! Você foi atrás dela apenas para conquistá-la! – Eu estava ficando nervoso. Prestes a explodir. E ele ali, sem mover um dedo. Inabalável. Daquela maneira pude ver o quanto Anthony era frio.<br>- Eu a amo também! – Rebateu num sorriso. O que ele sabia de amor?

Aquilo me caiu como uma bomba. Ele nem tinha coração. Como poderia amar alguém? Como iria amar a Hermione? A MINHA Hermione. Minha melhor amiga. A mulher que mora comigo. A mulher que eu amo desde quando eu nem sei. Por quem eu deixaria tudo para trás. Como ele podia dizer aquilo? Soava tão injusto. Era uma blasfêmia.  
>Diante daquilo tudo minha única reação decente foi fechar o punho e lhe socar a cara com muita força. Tanta que me chegou a doer a mão. Ele cambaleou para trás segurando o nariz. Não me assustaria se houvesse quebrado, mas infelizmente não havia acontecido.<br>Era a atitude atual que mais me orgulhava. Pelo menos eu havia feito um bem para o mundo.

Eu poderia me gabar. Ou até socá-lo novamente. Ainda assim, ao ver que Hermione havia chegado e presenciado tal cena, senti que as coisas se tornariam ainda piores para mim. A olhei assustado. Como uma criança que apronta e é pego em flagrante pela professora. Eu temia Hermione bem mais do que temia uma professora.

Parabéns, Potter.

- Harry, o que você está fazendo? – Ela perguntou irritada, indo até Anthony e analisando seu nariz, que sangrava um pouco. Um ponto positivo, pelo menos ele era humano. Fitei minha mão, a do soco, estava tudo bem. Apenas um pouco vermelha. Em seguida levantei o olhar para ela enquanto ofegava um pouco. Bater me cansa.  
>- Vocês precisam conversar um pouco. – Ele disse tentando parecer compreensivo e saindo dali com o resto de dignidade que ele tinha. Se é que algum dia ele havia sido digno.<p>

Se eu achava que aquilo era o pior que poderia me acontecer, eu estava bem enganado.

- Por que fez isso? – Questionou com azedume assim que seu caro namorado saiu.  
>- Porque ele mereceu. – Disse simplesmente tentando fazer parecer não me importar. É claro que ela sabia que eu me importava. Conhecia-me melhor do que eu mesmo.<br>- A escolha foi minha. – Se Hermione Granger desejava ferir meus sentimentos ela estava conseguindo. Esfregar aquilo na minha cara era uma boa artimanha.  
>- Eu não entendo suas escolhas. Aliás, não me importo com elas. – Eu queria machucá-la também. Sentia-me humilhado o suficiente, não iria sair perdendo de forma tão patética.<br>- Você só se importa com você! – Rebateu alterando a voz e eu senti meu coração palpitar novamente. Mas era raiva.  
>- Talvez eu me importe mesmo! – Gritei a centímetros de seu rosto. Vi seus olhos formarem algumas lágrimas e aquilo doeu. – Eu nunca faria com você o que fez comigo! Nunca, Hermione! – Eu estava fora de controle e ela apenas ouvia tudo sem reação. – Nunca usaria sua melhor amiga para te magoar! Nunca feriria seus sentimentos! Você gosta muito de ser a defensora da moral, da ética e dessas baboseiras. Mas você é tão ruim quanto eu, Hermione! Você me magoou da mesma forma que eu magoei as outras mulheres. Nós somos iguais. – E por fim respirei fundo, ofegante e sai dali lhe deixando com seus milhares e milhares de pensamentos. Eu a conhecia melhor do que ela mesma.<p> 


	15. Quatorze

Capítulo 14.

Eu estava completamente atordoado quando sai de minha sala, o local em que eu, geralmente, tinha tanta paz. Andei tão depressa pelos corredores bem encerados que acabei esbarrando em um assistente do Ministro e nem ao menos tive a compostura de ajudá-lo a pegar do chão todas as folhas que caíram no choque. Eu não estava nada bem.

Mirei meu relógio de pulso, era hora do treinamento dos aurores. Eu tinha que estar lá, ou Call me mataria de vez. Caminhei ainda mais rápido até chegar à porta da sala onde todos me esperavam.

Respirei fundo antes de entrar e logo avistei Ron vindo em minha direção. Ele tinha emagrecido bastante. Desde que voltou para a casa dos pais havia ganhado uns quilinhos. Tipo, uns quinze. Sim, quinze. Mas agora estava em forma novamente. Creio que o Ministro cobrou isso dele, já que para ser auror é necessário preparo físico. Imagina se ele entala em uma lareira, caso use pó de Flúor. Seria bem constrangedor.

- E aí, irmão? – Ele disse com um sorrisão vindo me abraçar. Eu o abracei da mesma forma. Eu sentia tanto a sua falta. Confesso que meus braços conseguiam envolvê-lo por completo dessa vez. Diferente da ultima, em que seu rosto estava rechonchudinho.

- Quanto tempo, cara. – Eu disse assim que nos afastamos. Ainda estava bem mal e ele percebeu, mas eu sabia que ele não perguntaria nada. Não ali.

Naquele instante, para atrapalhar meu dia ainda mais, vi Hermione e Anthony passarem do outro lado do corredor principal. Ele estava com o braço envolto em sua cintura. Minha expressão mudou e sei que Rony percebeu. Torci para que ela não o visse, para que não viesse falar com ele com Anthony a tira colo. Minha torcida funcionou. Anthony me viu, ao contrário dela. E para irritar-me acenou com a cabeça e lançou um olhar malicioso. Meu sangue ferveu e comecei a sentir calor.

- Você tem umas coisas para me explicar cara. – Ouvi a voz de Rony me soar distante assim que ele entrou na sala e apenas entrei em seguida batendo a porta com violência. Os novatos me miraram assustados. Como eu iria ensinar algo naquelas condições? Eu tinha que conseguir.

- Creio que vocês já nos conheçam. – Eu disse com frieza respirando ofegante. Parecia que um bruxo das trevas havia me dado uma carreira e tanta. – Eu... – Respirei novamente.- não estou aqui para aturar principiantes. – Parei, pisquei algumas vezes e disse mentalmente para que meu corpo parasse de demonstrar nervosismo. Todos me olhavam perplexos, mas eu não ligava. – Alguns de vocês serão bons... – Recomecei respirando fundo. – Outros serão traidores – Nesse instante lembrei de Anthony e, sem perceber, comecei a aumentar o tom de voz. – E a esses o Ministério não perdoará, eu não perdoarei. ENTÃO NÃO PENSEM EM CHEGAR AQUI ACHANDO QUE PODERÃO FAZER O QUE DESEJAM, NÃO É ASSIM. – Eu ofegava novamente e até podia sentir uma veia em meu pescoço saltar.

- Harry, se acalme. – Ouvi Rony murmurar assustado e quando me virei para ele vi que eu estava fazendo os objetos da sala saírem de seus lugares e levitarem no ar, enquanto um vento forte atingia a sala fazendo as folhas ventarem. Parei de falar e logo tudo voltou ao seu lugar de origem e o vento cessou. Cocei a cabeça nervoso enquanto todos me olhavam. – Daremos uma pausa para o almoço, vocês têm 30 minutos para voltar. – Ele disse a todos, que saíram rapidamente. Em meio a muitos bochichos fui até o fundo da sala e peguei um copo o enchendo com água do bebedouro. Ron veio ao meu encontro.

- Desculpe. – Sussurrei envergonhado bebendo quase todo conteúdo do copo.

- É a Mione, não é? Ela está saindo com aquele cara. – Comentou também chateado.

- É. Eu gosto dela, Ron. – Ele assentiu com as bochechas quase da cor dos cabelos. Ele ficava assim quando nervoso.

- Sempre soube que isso poderia acontecer, mas você demorou bastante, cara.

- É eu sei. – Nunca iria me perdoar por isso.

Voltamos ao treinamento e foi tudo bem. Por sorte. Tentei canalizar toda energia em fazer aqueles caras aprenderem como funcionavam as coisas em nossa profissão e acho que consegui.

Assim que terminamos, me despedi de Ron e fui ao encontro da Weasley. Gina.

Dei duas batidas em sua porta e esperei sua voz irritada dizer um "Entre logo". Eu apenas o fiz e ela se surpreendeu ao ver-me.

- Você está com uma cara péssima. – Comentou se divertindo com as minhas prováveis olheiras causadas pela noite anterior.

- Passei a noite esperando Hermione ligar. Ela não dormiu em casa. – Disse sem jeito abaixando o olhar. Só de imaginar Hermione e Anthony passando a noite na mesma casa me dava calafrios.

- Ela dormiu no meu apartamento. Não se preocupe. – E assim uma tonelada saiu de minhas costas. Tão simples.

- Menos um problema. – Eu disse e ela me mirou intrigada. – Discuti com Hermione hoje logo após socar Anthony. – Contei rapidamente e ela riu, mas em seguida fez uma cara meio brava. Assim era Gina Weasley, imprevisível.

- Você é um idiota!

– Muito obrigado por sua sutileza. – Disse com azedume.

- Como faz uma coisa dessas? – Perguntou se levantando incrédula. – Assim ela nunca mudará a imagem que tem de você! – Cocei a cabeça confuso.

- Então o que faço?

- Você precisa se mostrar sensível. – Como eu faria isso? Olhei-lhe ainda mais confuso. – Tudo bem, você não é sensível. Não tem como mostrar o que não é. – Concluiu para si mesma.

- Então não tem jeito? – Indaguei desesperado.

- Tem, mas será mais difícil. – Disse séria enrolando em vão uma mecha de seus cabelos lisos.

- Já disse que topo QUALQUER coisa. – Enfatizei e ela ergueu as sobrancelhas num ar desafiador.

- Então está bem. – Ela pegou o telefone e me deu.

- Toma. –

- O que faço com isso?

- O que se faz com um telefone? – Questionou como se eu fosse um retardado.

- Liga? – Eu parecia mesmo um retardado.

- Então pronto. – Concluiu num sorriso triunfante.

- Mas para quem?

- Quantas perguntas, Potter. – Resmungou irritada. - Você vai ligar para todas as mulheres que esperaram uma ligação sua no dia seguinte.

- Isso é impossível! – TODAS? Como eu faria isso.

- Então desista. – Eu faria isso.

- Não! Eu ligarei. Mas o que vou dizer? – "Oi, eu te deixei me esperando feito tola, mas hoje resolvi ligar?" Era demasiado estranho.

- Agora que você já passou uma noite ao lado do telefone sabe como elas se sentiram.

- Ok. – Realmente eu sabia. Ansioso, preocupado, deixado de lado, esquecido.

- Eu não disse que seria fácil. – Relembrou. Mas como eu também disse, eu faria tudo por Hermione.


	16. Quinze

Capítulo 15

Por sorte eu tinha uma memória incrível. Já estava no escritório de Gina há um bom tempo fazendo ligações. Não era tão difícil assim. Só algumas haviam desligado na minha cara, mas consegui ter o perdão da maioria. Já havia ligado para: Chloe, Emily, Megan, Charlotte, Jessica ,Lauren, Sophie, Olivia, Hannah, Lucy, Georgia, Rebecca, Bethany, Amy, Hollie, Natalie, Catherine, Rhiannon, Kirsty, Yasmin, Naomi, Sophia, Eve, Ellen, Alicia, Isabel, Melissa, Katherine, Aimee, Kate, Jodie, Lydia, Samantha, Morgan, Chelsea, Daisy, Victoria, Georgina, Zoe, Paige, Holly, Sarah, Caitlin, Eleanor, Shannon… Ufa.

- Alô, Amber? – Eu disse na defensiva enquanto esperava que ela respondesse. – É o Harry. Por favor não desligue! – Por sorte ela não o fez. – Apenas quero me desculpar por não ligar no dia seguinte, sei que faz muito tempo, mas aprendi como é a sensação então, sinto muito.

Gina me fitava assustada, quando desliguei a mirei.

- Você já ligou para mais de quarenta mulheres. – Comentou pasma. Eu sorri amarelo. Era melhor ela não saber que eu havia tirado aquele dia para ligar apenas para as mulheres do Ministério. Ainda faltavam as das festas, mas era um número bem menor, já que o trabalho era onde eu passava mais tempo.

- É... Eu tive uma época bem agitada. – Disse envergonhado e ela riu. Pela primeira vez Gina Weasley riu de algo que eu disse. Não um riso de desdém, mas um riso sincero. Estava eu me tornando um cara legal?

- Imagino. Temos que ir. Está ficando tarde. – Eu assenti e desliguei o telefone, fui até a porta e a abri, mas antes de sair, me lembrei de algo e virei para ela.

- Faltou você. – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas confusa e eu sorri amistoso. – Sinto muito por não ter te ligado também. Você é uma mulher maravilhosa. Eu sou um idiota. – Ela sorriu e até corou um pouco, mas logo tomou a mesma pose decidida de sempre.

- Esqueça isso, Harry. Já não é sobre nós. Se estou te ajudando é porque acho que é bom para a Hermione.

- Obrigado.

- Não acostume. – Eu sorri e finalmente sai.

Peguei o elevador no meu prédio determinado a fazer as pazes com Hermione e a ser cavalheiro, compreensivo e essas coisas que temos que ser quando gostamos de alguém. Sim, eu era novato naquela história de amar, mas estava bem empenhado em aprender tudo que precisava saber. Fitei meu rosto no espelho do elevador. Estava abatido, mas não tanto quanto de manhã. Tentei ajeitar meus cabelos de forma frustrada. Mas se eu havia conquistado tantas mulheres com esse emaranhado eu podia conquistar Hermione da mesma forma.

Quando a porta se abriu e eu finalmente parei no meu andar, saí lentamente. Como se meus passos estivessem sendo monitorados. Tentando não fazer nada errado. Em minha mente eu buscava várias maneiras de puxar algum assunto, me desculpar. Tomei coragem e finalmente girei a maçaneta. Abri a porta com cuidado, mirei a sala e aparentemente estava tudo normal. Ela estava em casa já que a luz do banheiro estava acesa e o chuveiro estava aberto.

Afrouxei o nó da gravata e fui até a janela da sala. Tudo lá fora parecia ocorrer normal, independente do que eu sentia. Olhei de relance para o canto do sofá e vi três malas. Meu coração acelerou. Nesse instante ouvi seus passos vindo em minha direção e a mirei confuso, talvez até ingênuo.

- Vai viajar? – Questionei inocentemente ao vê-la parar de frente para mim, que até então estava fitando as malas.

- Não, Harry. – Ela disse enquanto enxugava os cabelos. Por que ela tinha que ser linda até em momentos como aqueles? Será que ela estava me deixando? Ela simplesmente não podia.

- Estou indo passar um tempo na casa da Gina. – Sim, ela estava me deixando.

- Hermione, se foi por hoje de manhã... – Eu comecei a falar nervosamente.

- Está tudo bem. – Garantiu me olhando nos olhos enquanto a maldita vontade de chorar feito um bebe começava a dar sinal de vida. Mas eu não faria. Havia prometido a mim mesmo que seria compreensivo, não é? Respirei fundo e não tirei meus olhos dos dela. – Só não acho bom ficarmos no mesmo apartamento com as coisas como estão. – Eu poderia ficar ali insistindo até de manhã, mas sabia que não era assim que a conquistaria. Então por mais que me doesse eu deveria simplesmente deixá-la ir. Abaixei o olhar e mirei meus sapatos, tão mais interessantes que a situação atual, ela segurou meu queixo e ergueu meu rosto, fazendo-me olhá-la.

- Eu sinto muito. – Sussurrei com a voz rouca ao ver seus olhos castanhos marejarem.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – E eu lhe abracei. Com todo amor que eu tinha. Ela retribuiu e eu poderia ficar ali minha vida toda. Apenas lhe abraçando, sem dizer nada, mas eu não seria compreensivo. Desvencilhei-me com dificuldade.

- Você quer que eu te leve? – Idiota. Como se não houvessem meios bruxos bem mais práticos.

- Não, obrigada. – Disse de forma educada. – Vou aparartar em seu apartamento, os vizinhos não verão. – Assenti e coloquei as mãos nos bolsos a observando pegar as malas e parar quase no centro da sala. – A gente se vê, Harry.

- A gente se vê, Mione. – E aparartou me deixando arrasado. Mais um dia de fossa e eu iria para um psicólogo. Sério.


	17. Dezesseis

Capítulo 16.

Finalmente era sábado. O dia onde os trabalhadores braçais, como eu, têm para descansar todas as preocupações que os dias de trabalho causam. Ao contrário do que eu esperava, acordei bem. Nada de choramingar pelos cantos porque Hermione não me queria. Eu estava decidido a lutar por ela e para isso eu precisava contar com meu bom humor rotineiro.

Era incrível. Faziam apenas dois dias que ela havia ido embora e a casa já estava uma bagunça. Imaginava seus comentários se visse toda bagunça que nosso apartamento se tornou.

Assim que sai do banho, tomei café da manhã e comecei a arrumar toda confusão que eu tinha feito. Tentei fechar as cortinas, mas como todo apaixonado não correspondido sofre de azar crônico, sim era uma teoria que eu havia criado, elas caíram sobre mim.

- Droga. - Resmunguei me desenrolando daquele emaranhado com dificuldade. Fui até o armário de vassouras e peguei uma escada. Sim, Hermione adorava fazer feitiços para coisas grandes caberem em lugares pequenos. Enfim, peguei a escada e posicionei com cuidado próxima a janela. Enquanto minha mão esquerda segurava o apoio para cortinas a outra segurava as cortinas. Só que por um belo desequilíbrio, ou azar de apaixonado não correspondido, caí de costas no chão. O impacto foi bastante forte e soltei um gemido alto de dor enquanto meus óculos voaram para um canto qualquer da sala. A dor era tanta que eu não conseguia ao menos me mover. Além de não enxergar eu estava imóvel. Ninguém me acharia ali mesmo, eu estava pronto para morrer de fome, ou sede. Mas, apesar de apaixonado, não sou burro. Consegui pegar meu celular no bolso, meus braços eram a única parte do meu corpo que eu conseguia mover. Disquei para Rony e pus no viva-voz. Torci para que ele soubesse atender, Rony não conhecia aparelhos trouxas muito bem, mas por sorte o aconselhei a ter um telefone celular. Depois de chamar umas 500 vezes, ele finalmente atendeu.

- Alô? – Ele gritou do outro lado da linha. Não sabia que para que eu o ouvisse ele apenas precisava falar num tom de voz normal.

- Ron... – Eu disse entre um gemido ou outro de dor.

– Não estou vendo você, Harry! – Ele gritou novamente. Lembrava-me bastante o Senhor Weasley em horas como essa. Tal pai, tal filho.

- Você não precisa me ver, Ron. Só me ouça e já está ótimo. – Disse tentando ser paciente enquanto aquela dor e nervosismo me corroíam.

- Ah sim... – Disse sem jeito. – O que houve?

- Estou quebrado, cara. – Lamentei enquanto tentava me mover, em vão.

- O que a Hermione lhe fez?

- Dessa vez não foi ela. – Aliás, a culpa é dela sim. Ninguém mandou me deixar. – Eu fui tentar por as cortinas no lugar e caí da escada e não consigo me mover.

- Cara! – Ele entrou em desespero. – Onde estou não dá para aparartar, vou dar um jeito. Estou indo! – Gritou novamente.

- Ok. – Eu tinha de esperar de uma maneira ou de outra mesmo.

Passaram cinco minutos. Exatos cinco minutos. Ouvi um barulho de alguém aparartando. Ron realmente havia sido rápido.

- Harry! – Ouvi uma voz que não era mesmo a de Rony falar e em seguida quase vi Hermione se ajoelhar ao meu lado. – O que houve? Você está bem? – Perguntou naquele tom desesperado de mãe preocupada.

- Eu estou caído aos seus pés, Mione. – Motejei entre gemidos genuínos de dor. E ela me lançou um olhar repreensor de nervoso.

- Consegue se mover? – Questionou ignorando minha cantada fuleira. Eu tinha que ser sincero, não podia tentar dar uma de forte se mal conseguia piscar direito.

- Não. – Respondi envergonhado.

- Deve ter quebrado uma costela. – Concluiu em desespero. - Por que foi aprontar, Harry?

- Estava tentando ser um bom dono de casa. Pode pegar meus óculos? Caíram em algum lugar. – Ela se levantou tirando a varinha do bolso. Para quem só via vultos, eu podia distinguir muito bem as coisas.

- Accio óculos. – E rapidamente os pôs com cuidado em meu rosto. Bem melhor. Agora eu lhe via com perfeição.

- Como soube que eu estava aqui? – Questionei com calma para não preocupá-la mais.

- Rony me ligou. Ele gritava tanto que eu pensei que estivesse morto. – Contou dando um riso nervoso. – Vou chamar a ambulância. Você não pode se mover, se não algo pode sair mais do lugar.

- Não irei a lugar nenhum. – Disse com um meio sorriso. Era o máximo que eu podia dar.

Nunca pensei que tentar limpar a casa fosse me causar tanto estrago. A ambulância foi até meu prédio, me puseram em uma maca e eu saí elevador abaixo sendo notado por todos os vizinhos que passavam na portaria na hora em que eu desci.

Agora lá estava eu, em uma cama de hospital, com Rony e Gina. Hermione conversava com o médico do lado de fora.

- Você é muito esperto, Harry. – Gina motejou e em seguida riu enquanto Rony me mirava curioso.

- Muito engraçada.

- Harry, você terá que ficar quanto tempo aqui? – Ele questionou mirando o ar condicionado como se fosse um bicho.

- Não faço ideia. A Mione estava certa, eu quebrei uma costela.

- Pelo menos dessa vez conseguiu a atenção dela. – Gina motejou novamente e se sentou em uma das poltronas contidas na sala.

- Não quero mais ficar aqui. – Reclamei. Odiava hospitais. O quanto mais longe de mim melhor. – Um de vocês podia por minha costela no lugar. – Era uma boa ideia. Pior do que estava não poderia ficar.

- Hermione nos mataria. – Ron concluiu assustado com minha ideia, mas Gina se levantou com a varinha em punhos. Ela era uma mulher decidida. Tão decidida que dava medo.

- Pense em Hermione. – Ela disse mirando minhas costelas com a varinha.

- O que? – Mas antes que eu pudesse entender ela lançou um feitiço no local. Dei um grito de dor e senti minha costela voltar para seu devido lugar. Nesse instante Hermione abriu a porta rapidamente com um olhar assustador.

- O que está acontecendo? – Ela interrogou-nos como um policial, mas eu apenas me levantei da cama sem dificuldade alguma.

- Nada. Estou ótimo. – Disse com um sorriso. Nesse mesmo minuto o doutor entrou e me olhou apavorado.

- O que é isto? Com sua costela quebrada era impossível estar assim, de pé. – Todos se olharam assustados. O cara era trouxa, nunca iria entender.

- Ele tem uma recuperação rápida. – Foi o que Rony conseguiu dizer e o homem saiu da sala pasmo.

- Vocês são três irresponsáveis. – Hermione tratou de nos repreender assim que se assegurou que o médico já havia ido. – Vocês poderiam tê-lo matado. – Disse aos ruivos que fitavam o chão. Rony por vergonha, Gina para que ela parasse de repreendê-los.

- Eu já estou bem. – Disse me sentando na cama.

- Vamos comprar um café, Ron. – Era uma desculpa da ruiva para me deixar sozinho com minha querida Hermione. Ron a fitou confuso, mas ao receber um olhar fulminante da irmã acatou seu chamado e saiu do quarto junto com ela.

- Você não deveria ter deixado que Gina colocasse sua costela no lugar. – Ela disse se aproximando de forma mais amável do que quando os dois estavam ali.

- Como sabe que foi ela? – Será que havia visto?

- Se fosse o Ron você estaria sem um olho. – Eu ri e ela também. Um riso que não dávamos há muito tempo.

- Sinto sua falta. – Murmurei sem jeito e seu sorriso se foi.

- Harry... – Ela iria por um fim no assunto que nem ao menos começara.

- Não, não precisa dizer nada. Não vou começar. – Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu mirei o chão. Ficamos em silêncio um pouco e ela o quebrou.

- Sinto falta das suas bagunças. A Gina é organizada como eu. – Sorri e ela acariciou meus cabelos.


	18. Dezessete

Capítulo 17.

Dois dias de licença. Foi o que consegui com minhas costelas anteriormente quebradas. Eu já estava novo, não precisava de todo aquele tédio, mas fui forçado. Ainda assim serviu de algo. Aproveitei e acabei de ligar para as mulheres de minha lista. A respeito de Hermione Granger? Eu não estava mais ansioso. Tinha convicção e maturidade de que o certo aconteceria, pois agora eu já não era mais errado. Eu a amava o suficiente para querer que o melhor acontecesse para nós dois. Ainda assim, isso não significava desistir, ok?

No dia em que voltei ao Ministério estava tudo normal. Eu estava bem feliz por toda mudança que estava passando. Agora eu era um lobo de primeira classe. Alto nível.

Caminhei pelos corredores até chegar ao elevador. Odiava elevadores, ainda mais os do Ministério da Magia. Nunca sabíamos o que se esperar deles. Mesmo contrariado entrei nele e ao ouvir o barulho de saltos no corredor e um grito de "Espere!" pus corajosamente minhas mãos na porta e a mantive aberta.

- Obrigada. – Sarah disse sorridente ao entrar alvoroçada, mas a me ver seu olhar se tornou estranho. Estranhei, pois havia ligado para ela para me desculpar e o resultado havia sido ótimo. Saímos no ano passado, ficamos dois dias juntos.  
>- Não há de quê. – Era muito bom ser cordial em situações como aquela.<br>- Adorei seu pedido de desculpas. – Ela disse num falso tom inocente, se aproximando de mim como uma serpente. Tinha medo de que ela me desse o bote.  
>- Ahn... – Eu não sabia se me esquivava ou a respondia. – Que bom. – Fiz os dois. Eu estava imprensado na parede. Ela levou as mãos com seus dedos finos e longos até meu colarinho e o ajeitou. Ela nem era tão bonita. Loira, alta, magra, sem curvas. Não era uma Hermione.<br>- Fico feliz por estar se tornando... – Dessa vez ela acariciou meus cabelos. Meu maldito andar não chegava. Eu disse que odiava elevadores do Ministério. Quando queríamos que fossem rápidos eles eram lentíssimos. – Mais sensível.  
>- É, tenho alguém que me faz sentir assim. – Eu disse simplesmente afastando suas mãos de mim e nesse instante, quando a porta se abriu, como num filme, Hermione entrou.<p>

- Bom dia. – Ela disse entre dentes. A vi enrubescer ao ver a cena. Eu dando um fora gesticulado em Sarah Parker, a mulher que cantei durante uma semana. Será que Hermione Granger, a insensível, estava com ciúmes de MIM?  
>- Bom dia! – Disse sorridente ao imaginar tal possibilidade. Sarah também estava vermelha, mas por estar sem graça.<br>Finalmente o andar de Sarah chegou e ela saiu. Hermione e eu ficamos naquele silêncio constrangedor que tanto me agradava. O ar emanava ciúmes.  
>- Sarah Parker de novo? – Questionou tentando parecer amistosa. Balancei a cabeça negativamente.<br>- De maneira alguma. Não negocio meu amor com outras mulheres. – E lá estava ela, vermelha novamente. Mantive-me em silêncio até o meu andar chegar. Eu tinha certeza. Ela me amava também.  
>- Tenha um bom dia. – Ela disse quando meu andar chegou e eu assenti com a cabeça.<p>

- Muito bem! Você continua sendo um grande lobo! Ela te ama! – Disse para mim mesmo empolgado e soquei o ar em comemoração assim que a porta se fechou. Continuei o gesto até ver que David Smith, um nerd que cuidava das finanças, me observava assustado com a mão paralisada na maçaneta da porta de sua sala.  
>- Olá, Dave. – Disse num sorriso amarelo. - Acho que bati minha meta esse mês! – Disse sem convencer muito socando o ar novamente. Ele assentiu assustado e entrou em sua sala.<p> 


	19. Dezoito

Capítulo 18.

Agosto estava tendo seu fim e eu estava otimista. Sempre via Hermione e Anthony, mas sempre que ela me via tentava não estar tão perto dele. A palavra que eu via em seus olhos era Redenção. O dia em que ela chegaria e assumiria que eu era o melhor para ela. Modéstia à parte.  
>Estávamos mais próximos, apesar de ela arrastar Anthony para todos os programas com Rony e Gina, mas o fato dos ruivos o odiarem era um ponto ao meu favor. Aliás, eram dois.<p>

Estávamos os cinco em um pub/boate no norte de Londres. Longe do Ministério e de toda loucura. Havíamos chegado ali às 6:00 p.m da maravilhosa sexta feira e há horas conversávamos. Exceto Anthony, que mal falava, apesar de sempre ter se sobressaído nas conversas em geral.

- Mal cheguei da missão e já estou cansado de todo tédio e burocracia do Ministério. – Rony disse entre um gole e outro de cerveja amanteigada. Eu assenti com a cabeça enquanto meus olhos se perdiam nas mãos de Anthony que acariciavam o rosto de Hermione. Ela parecia meio incomodada. Pelo que eu conhecia dela, eles deveriam ter brigado. Pelo que eu conhecia melhor ainda deveria ter sido pelo fato de ele ser um idiota insensível.  
>- Acho que já me acostumei com ficar trancada em uma sala, com metas para bater e um chefe sugando meu sangue. – Ouvi Gina dizer em seu tom mau-humorado de sempre. Segurei-me para não socar o Anthony novamente quando o vi tentar, em vão, beijar Hermione. Que cara inconveniente, estávamos todos conversando. Mas ela era a pessoa mais educada do mundo e estava dispensando ele na cara dura.<br>- Vocês só veem o lado ruim. – Hermione disse fingindo não notar meus olhares sobre ela e Anthony e eu disfarcei.

- Claro, sempre foi seu sonho fazer o trabalho de gente certinha. – Gina disse revirando os olhos e Hermione riu. O sorriso mais lindo de toda Inglaterra, aliás, de toda Europa. Quiçá de todo mundo.  
>- Não é bem assim, ok? – Eu sorri de seu sorriso e ela disfarçou novamente.<br>- Tenho que ir. – Anthony disse de repente olhando seu relógio de pulso falsamente preocupado, mas eu sabia bem que iria por não conseguir o que desejara: A atenção de Hermione Granger. Todos assentiram sem ligar e ele se levantou sendo seguido por Hermione.  
>Nós três fitamos uma Hermione contrariada se despedindo de um namorado chateado. Eu sei que é estranho, mas me senti mal. Não gosto nunca de vê-la triste seja pelo motivo que for. Acho que Gina e Rony notaram, pois agora eles me miravam.<br>- Vai lá, Harry. – Ron disse encorajador assim que Anthony foi embora e ela ficou para trás fitando o nada. Vi os olhos de Gina concordarem e me levantei, caminhando até ela com calma.

- Finalmente sexta-feira. – Eu disse com um sorriso amistoso só para puxar algum assunto. Ela se virou para mim e deu um sorriso chateado.

- Pois é. – Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos e a mirei.  
>- Não gosto de te ver assim. – Murmurei e ela me fitou com seus olhos incríveis e âmbar.<br>- Está tudo bem. – Segurei seu queixo para vê-la melhor, mas nada que nos fizesse parecer mais do que amigos e pudesse constrangê-la.  
>- Você não consegue mentir para mim, assim como não consigo mentir para você. – Ela riu tristonha e eu a abracei. Quando mirei a mesa em que estávamos com Rony e Gina, vi que eles não estavam mais lá. Deviam ter saído para nos dar "privacidade" ainda que estivéssemos num local público.<br>- É verdade. – Falou enquanto nos desvencilhamos.  
>- Volta pra casa, Mione. Sinto sua falta. – Eu pedi em uma voz que soou um tanto rouca. – Aquele apartamento também é seu e ainda que tudo isso tenha acontecido eu... Prezo tanto sua amizade.<br>- É tão complicado, Harry. – E deu um gole em sua bebida. – As coisas eram tão simples quando éramos crianças. – Eu sorri.  
>- Eu só quero que as coisas voltem a ser como antes. – Era verdade. Eu sentia falta de ser o melhor amigo dela. – Se for para que algo aconteça um dia eu não vou forçar. – Prometi e temi começar o assunto que nos separou.<br>- Posso pensar? – Pelo seu tom, por conhecê-la bem, eu sabia que teria uma boa resposta.  
>- Tem o tempo que quiser. <p>


	20. Dezenove

Capítulo 19.

Trabalho, papéis, mais trabalho, muitos papéis. Eu sempre pensei que ao ser auror eu quase não ficaria em um escritório com todo trabalho burocrático. Mero pensamento. Eu passava mais tempo lidando com papéis do que com bruxos maléficos. Que saudades de Voldemort! Brincadeira! Enfim... Só sei que naquela tarde eu, provavelmente, fui o último a sair do Ministério.

Tudo que queria era me jogar no sofá, comer uma pizza inteira e ver algum vídeo de uma boa partida de quadribol. Foi com esse pensamento que sai de lá.  
>Entrei em casa com os pés doendo. Eu odiava sapatos sociais, odiava muitas coisas. Larguei as chaves em cima da mesa de centro, cheia de papéis, jornais e afins.<p>

Pus minha carteira em algum lugar do sofá que eu pudesse ver, me deitei nele e liguei a TV. Estava passando um documentário sobre estrelas. Bobagem não é? Também acho. Mas o que me chamou a atenção foi o quanto elas podiam ser azuis. Eram as mais bonitas. Se pessoas fossem estrelas, Hermione seria a estrela mais azul.

Mas deixei toda baboseira e viagem de lado e me concentrei no quadribol. Peguei o telefone e rapidamente pedi uma pizza. Eu teria um resto de noite merecidamente ocioso.

Eu estava quase dormindo quando a campanhinha tocou. Finalmente minha pizza! Estava tão cansado que mal podia curtir meu tédio acordado, mas antes de dormir cumpriria minha promessa e comeria. Peguei a carteira, tirei algum dinheiro e abri a porta. Não era a pizza, nem o cara da pizza. Era Hermione. Em prantos. E era eu, mais uma vez, caindo de amores por ela.

- Mione... – Eu disse esfregando os olhos por trás dos óculos e, num impulso, ela me abraçou como se eu fosse fugir. Mas eu nunca fugiria dela. Eu apenas a abracei e com isso garanti que eu não sairia dali. Meus braços envolveram sua cintura e lhe trouxeram para mais perto de mim. Em meu estômago acontecia uma revolução e em minha mente a vontade de beijá-la era quem dava as ordens aos meus sentidos. Mas eu não faria, não mesmo.

Quando nos afastamos, ela me olhou e eu sorri tentando encorajá-la a entrar e não ter reservas em chorar perto de mim. Eu já havia chorado perto dela como um bebê, ela também tinha esse direito. Ela entrou e eu em seguida. Fechei a porta com cuidado.

- Eu não sei o que fazer, Harry. – Confessou e eu a entendi. Sabia bem de sua dúvida, mas não era o mais indicado para dar uma opinião, já que estava em um dos lados envolvidos.  
>- Não precisa saber agora. – Foi o que eu soube dizer enquanto ela caminhava até o parapeito da janela. Eu fui até ela. Se em todo meu histórico eu tivesse sido um cara que escolhesse bem seus relacionamentos e tratasse as pessoas do jeito que ela mereciam tudo poderia ser diferente. Quando eu tinha virado aquele cara?<p>

- No que você está pensando? – Ela questionou enquanto eu fitava a cidade apoiado no parapeito de mármore. Esfreguei as mãos tentando aquecê-las em vão e ela pôs as dela sobre as minhas. Era bem mais eficaz. Mirei-a com chateação, mas ainda assim dei um meio sorriso.  
>- Quando eu me tornei esse cara sem sentimentos que você diz que eu sou? – Indaguei com um pouco de melancolia e ela afastou uma das mãos das minhas e afagou meus cabelos com um meio sorriso e os olhos úmidos.<br>- Eu não sei. – Sua sinceridade era algo que eu sempre precisava.  
>- Como você ainda consegue gostar de mim se às vezes eu ajo de umas formas que você abomina? – Eu entendia sua insegurança em relação a mim. Nem eu mesmo confiaria em Harry Potter em questões amorosas. Mas com ela era tão diferente.<br>- Um dia eu te prometi que não lhe deixaria por nada. – Eu sorri chateado e ela sorriu de volta da mesma forma. Envolvi seus ombros com o braço e a puxei a para perto apoiando o queixo no topo de sua cabeça. Ficamos ali mirando a rua por um bom tempo. Até que o frio não nos permitiu mais ficar do lado de fora.


	21. Vinte

Capítulo 20.

Ela dormiu em meus braços. Hermione Granger. Ela apenas dormiu. Ainda assim, foi o suficiente para eu me gabar para mim mesmo. Não era um ato para qualquer um. Duvido que ela tenha dormido nos braços do Anthony. Ele não a deixaria dormir e ela se irritaria indo embora. Mais certo do que dois mais dois são exatamente quatro.

Enfim, tudo começou quando entramos no apartamento. Na sacada estava tão frio que eu mal conseguia sentir meus dedos. Fomos até a sala e colocamos meu plano inicial em ação. Ficamos vendo quadribol e comendo a pizza. Por mais que Hermione odiasse o jogo, ela estava depressiva demais para querer brigar sobre a programação televisiva. Dessa forma, usei isso ao meu favor. Era incrível como ela era linda chorando, rindo, dormindo, respirando. Eu não sabia de onde vinha tanta beleza e tanta cegueira de minha parte, por não notar isso antes.

- Sinto muito, Mione... – Quebrei o silêncio. - Por não poder ajudar. - Disse sincero olhando-a. Seria injusto eu me defender em um momento delicado como aquele. Não podia sair falando: "Ah, Hermione, você deveria me escolher, pois eu tenho um currículo memorável!". As coisas não eram assim, tão fáceis. Mas se eu fosse um bom amigo, aí sim, tudo poderia mudar seu curso natural. Quem disse que o óbvio acontece sempre? Se fosse assim, ela seria casada com um amigo meu. Ruivo e barrigudo.  
>- Pode sim. – Posso? Como? Quer que eu te beije ou algo do tipo? Não é por nada, mas não seria incomodo algum.<br>- Como? – Perguntei curioso ao invés de lhe sugerir um beijo.  
>- Preciso dos abraços do meu melhor amigo. – Disse num sorriso que só ela podia me fornecer. Amigo, amigo. Zona do amigo. Mas tudo bem. Aquela era minha posição numa noite atípica daquela. O amigo que iria consolá-la e depois a teria nos braços com muito esforço.<br>- Acho que nisso posso ajudar! – E sorri também a abraçando e puxando-a para recostar no sofá ao meu lado.

Ficamos ali abraçados e recostados no sofá por eternos minutos. Sentia a respiração leve dela em meu peito enquanto acariciava-lhe os cabelos. Já estávamos na mesma posição há séculos e aquilo me preocupava, ela ficaria de mau jeito, ainda que abraçá-la como agora fosse demasiadamente bom. Já comentei sobre Hermione e seu mau-humor por uma noite mal dormida? Sim, pois é. Aí daquele que lhe aturasse em um dia assim.

- Mi, acho melhor eu te soltar. Vai acabar ficando de mau jeito. – Sussurrei talvez próximo demais de seu ouvido. Sabe aquilo da respiração quente...?  
>- Não, me deixa ficar aqui. – Ela pediu num tom que eu nunca rejeitaria. – Só mais um pouco. – É com esses tons que as mulheres levam até as calças dos homens. Ela poderia levar tudo de mim. Eu não ligo.<br>- Claro... – E ali ficamos sem dizer nada até o cansaço nos arrebatar de vez nos fazendo adormecer. Um sono leve, mas intenso.

Acordei sem nenhum sinal de dor, olhei ao meu redor e enxerguei embaçado, mas puder notar que não havia ninguém. Virei-me para a mesa de centro e não vi coisa alguma. Pelo contrário, quase caí do sofá. Estava sem meus óculos. Percebi também que eu estava coberto. Hermione era atenciosa, provavelmente havia acordado e me coberto, tirado meus óculos e me deixado dormir, ah e com certeza havia me dado um beijo na testa, como as mães ou irmãs fazem. Ainda assim, não a queria como irmã muito menos como mãe. Estendi a mão e peguei os óculos pondo-os. De qualquer forma, ela havia dormido em meus braços.


	22. Vinte e Um

Capítulo 21.

Eu comecei a sofrer quando comecei a pensar em Hermione. Eu era um lobo feliz e caçador antes de tudo isso tirar meu chão. Acho que todo garanhão se apaixona pela mulher que, teoricamente, não pode ter. Éramos quase irmãos, antes de tudo. De irmãos para namorados é quase incesto. Mas, Hermione não era minha irmã de verdade. Eu não sentia culpa alguma e em minha mente a palavra "Determinação" reluzia num letreiro que nunca se apagava. Pelo contrário, brilhava cada vez mais forte.  
>Estava em minha sala, sentado à mesa, fitando alguns documentos importantes e tentando esquecer a noite anterior. Tinha sido muito boa, iria me desconcentrar. Havia um caso de ex-comensais da morte que estavam tocando o terror na Província de Finnmark, norte da Noruega. Se nada desse certo, eu poderia ir para lá. Isolar-me do mundo e curtir a vista da aurora boreal.<p>

Em meio a muitas viagens intelectuais, ouvi um barulho na porta. Poderia ser alguém querendo entrar. Gritei um "Entre" e vi a figura de Gina o fazer assim que a porta se abriu.

- Espero que Hermione tenha dormido com você, ela não passou a noite em casa. – Tratou de anunciar assim que me viu, se sentando de frente para mim.  
>- Sim, ela dormiu. – Disse com um sorriso pomposo e ela ergueu as sobrancelhas desconfiada.<br>- Só dormiu, não é? – Questionou assustada. Acho que a ideia de ver o cara que ela anteriormente odiava com sua melhor amiga lhe assustava.  
>- Só dormiu. – Assegurei. - Por enquanto, é claro. – Ela sorriu aliviada.<br>- Acho que preciso me preparar psicologicamente para quando o dia chegar. – Eu ri e ela também.  
>- Pode deixar, serei cavalheiro. – Garanti deixando a papelada de lado e ela se virou para ler o que estava escrito.<br>- Está pensando em visitar Finnmark? – Indagou estreitando os olhos para ler melhor.  
>- Não, não vou pegar essa missão. São seis meses. Tempo demais. – Ela mirou-me curiosa e eu lhe olhei seguro. Não iria desistir. Não iria embora.<br>- Não vá desistir, hein. – Pediu e eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.  
>- Ainda tem esperança para mim. – Ela riu.<br>- Nós temos que afastar Hermione do mal, Harry. – Ela disse metódica e eu a mirei assustado. O que ela estava falando. Ah, mas como uma luz, lembrei-me de Anthony.  
>- É, temos. – Ela bufou inconformada.<br>- Só é mais difícil quando o mal tem cabelos loiros, olhos escuros, corpo de jogador de quadribol e dentes perfeitos e brancos. – Fala sério, o Anthony não era tudo isso.

- Francamente. – Resmunguei e ela riu.  
>- Você também não é de se jogar fora. – Consolou-me.<br>- Obrigado, se é que foi um elogio. – Disse mal-humorado. Eu tinha certeza que era melhor que ele. Francamente.  
>- Enfim, Potter... – Ela se espreguiçou. - Precisamos passar para um novo nível. – Ergui uma das sobrancelhas desconfiado. – Vocês dormiram abraçadinhos e foi superfofo, mas não é assim que irá ganhá-la. A concorrência é forte. – Ela tinha razão, o Anthony era esperto.<br>- O que posso fazer? – Ela definitivamente não deveria ser uma professora na conquista, mas era mulher. Sabia o que as mulheres desejavam.  
>- Hermione tem se decepcionado com o Anthony por ele não ser o que ela precisa. – Eu nem ao menos piscava. Era um tanto complexo para mim. – Você precisa ser o que ele não é.<br>- O que ele não é? – Ela revirou os olhos.

- Compreensivo, sensível, etc. – Suspirei cansado. Ser tudo isso de um dia para o outro era superdifícil. - Como eu já disse, a concorrência é forte. Enquanto você dá um passo, Anthony pode dar dez. – Aquilo me assustou. Quer dizer que enquanto meu grande passo de dormir abraçado com Hermione era dado, o Anthony podia dar dez passos a minha frente? Não! O que eles dois iriam fazer, se fosse o caso? Olhei para ela de soslaio, assustado com meus pensamentos. – Pois é. É legal se você se adiantar um pouco. – Aliás, será que os dez passos já haviam sido dados? Não podia ser! Arregalei os olhos pasmo.  
>- Não diga que... Você sabe... – Comecei olhando para ela como um maníaco. Sem sabe como perguntar. – Eles já... – Ela assentiu antes que eu continuasse. Será que já?<br>- Não. – Uma bomba, tipo a de Hiroshima, saiu de dentro de mim e explodiu lá longe, enquanto uma onda de alívio preencheu o meu interior.  
>- Ufa. – Suspirei de alívio. Como o Anthony estava aguentando? Eu conhecia-o bem. Será que ele estava tendo um caso? Ou será que estava tão apaixonado quanto eu? Impossível. Ninguém no mundo a amaria como eu. Amaria?<p> 


	23. Vinte e Dois

Capítulo 22.

Gina e eu ficamos conversando durante um bom tempo. Expondo planos para livrar Hermione das garras de Anthony. Porém, em questões de trabalho, pela manhã, meu dia havia sido improdutivo. Então, à tarde resolvi correr e começar a organizar o máximo de coisas possíveis. Comecei a correr com os afazeres. Como Hermione Granger me deixava louco. Era como fogo e gasolina.

Li cerca de 80% de tudo que eu tinha pendente em cerca de meia hora. Minha vista já estava embaçando, ainda com óculos. Parei um pouco, mirei a sala vazia, fechei os olhos e descansei a vista. Esfreguei as pálpebras e os abri novamente. Só que dessa vez havia alguém. Pus os óculos rapidamente e mirei um loiro furioso me mirando. Era Anthony. Levantei-me para encará-lo na mesma altura. Ele e sua cara de poucos amigos não me amedrontava nem um pouco.

- O que você quer? – Perguntei entre dentes. Só de vê-lo meu sangue subia. Minha respiração ofegava e eu começava a soar frio de raiva.  
>- Fique longe dela. – Vociferou se aproximando. – É melhor para todos nós. – Ele estava me ameaçando? Francamente. – Sei que ela passou a noite em sua casa.<br>- A casa também é dela. – Disse com frieza. Ele riu amargo e se afastou, mirando um quadro na parede.  
>- Seu jogo não vai funcionar, Harry. – Falou ainda de costas. Jogo? Quem era ele para falar de jogos? – Eu a amo.<br>- Legal, eu também. – Disse com azedume, também me levantando. Estava disposto a deixá-lo falar sozinho.  
>- Você sabe o que isso? – Perguntou se virando para mim e mostrando a mão direita. A princípio a raiva me cegou, mas depois percebi que em seu dedo anelar havia um anel que parecia ser de ouro. O que era aquilo? Queria me mostrar que tinha grana? Que se dane a grana dele. Mas só depois de alguns segundos minha mente finalmente entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Era uma aliança. Uma aliança de noivado, ou sei lá como chamam. Meu mundo desabou e eu fiquei estático. Sem palavras, sem ação. Ele respirou profundamente enquanto eu sentia meu corpo gelar. – Nós vamos nos casar, cara. Não insista mais nisso. – Falou num tom paciente e falsamente amigável.<p>

Eu estava tão confuso. Sentia-me sem chão. Como ela poderia ter feito isso? E aquela história sobre estar indecisa? Havia se decidido sem ao menos me contar.  
>Naquela hora eu sentia como se nenhum plano meu fosse eficaz. Precisava da Gina, precisava da ajuda dela e de seus planos infalíveis. Levantei rapidamente e corri pelos corredores meio vazios do Ministério. Meus olhos ardiam e eu sentia o gosto do desespero em forma de nó na garganta. Quando finalmente achei a placa "Ginevra Weasley" pendurada na porta, abri sem pensar duas vezes.<p>

- Bater é legal às vezes. – Ela disse irônica levantando os olhos, mas ao ver meu estado se assustou. – O que houve, Harry? – Seu tom de voz mudou para preocupado.  
>- Hermione... E o Anthony... – Eu tentava falar, mas aquele maldito nó na garganta me impedia. Respirei fundo, soltei o ar devagar. – Vão se casar. – Ela arregalou os olhos em confusão e se levantou.<br>- Espera, do que você está falando? – Perguntou se aproximando.  
>- Anthony me mostrou o anel que está usando. – Tentei falar com calma. – É um anel de noivado. – Ela mirou-me pensativa.<br>- Hermione não me disse nada sobre isso. É estranho. – Passei as mãos nos cabelos. Como a vida era irônica. Gina Weasley, a mulher que mais me odiava, estava ali tentando me ajudar. O mundo dá muitas voltas. Meu medo é que tais voltas fizessem Hermione desequilibrar e cair de vez nos braços de Anthony.  
>- Não pode ser mentira. Eu vi o anel. Eu sei o que vi. – Comentei desesperado.<br>- Ok. Mas não vamos nos precipitar. Tente manter a calma. – Como eu podia manter a calma em uma situação daquelas?  
>- Sobre isso eu não tenho nenhum plano. – Confessei e ela suspirou.<br>- Nem eu.

Sai da sala de Gina mais atordoado ainda. Ela também não sabia o que fazer. Isso me desesperava, pois ela era a única aliada que eu tinha. Claro, o Rony estava do meu lado, mas não se envolvia.

Esbarrei com alguém e ao me virar para pedir desculpas vi que era Hermione. Estava tão nervoso que nem notei a presença dela no mesmo corredor que eu.  
>- Harry, está tudo bem? – Eu provavelmente estava pálido. Sentia meu rosto gelado.<br>- Sim. – Disse de uma forma que soara um pouco rude. Mas eu não me importava. Ela iria se casar.  
>- Eu fiz algo? – Questionou sem entender meu comportamento.<br>- Não. Você nunca faz. – Disse a deixando para trás.

Fui para casa cansado e debaixo de muita chuva. Dias difíceis mexem com o meu físico completamente. Parecia ter um caminhão de toneladas em meus ombros. Eu sabia que com aquilo tudo minhas chances com Hermione, que já eram remotas, se tornaram raras. Mas que se dane. Eu venci Voldemort. Muita gente não acreditava que poderia acontecer, mas aconteceu. Com ela poderia ser assim também.

Girei a maçaneta e vi a bagunça que a sala estava. Não era um apartamento muito grande, mas tinha bastante espaço e eu consegui bagunçar tudo. Exceto o quarto de Hermione. Ali estava tudo intacto.

Fui até o banheiro. Peguei uma toalha e sequei os cabelos. Estava chovendo, mas não estava frio. Eu até gostava da chuva e daquela história de lavar a alma. Mas precisaria muito mais do que uma chuva para que minha vida se resolvesse. Mais até que um temporal.

Tirei a camisa, coloquei uma calça de dormir e me joguei no sofá. Assim que liguei a TV, a campainha tocou. Sempre assim.  
>Levantei-me com pachorra e abri a porta. Sim, era Hermione. Estava encharcada e por mais que eu a conhecesse bem, não sabia o que seus olhos tinham para me dizer.<p> 


	24. Vinte e Três

Capítulo 23.

Não sei o que me hipnotizava mais. Hermione encharcada em minha porta ou seu suposto noivado com Anthony. Mas pelo menos eu sabia pelo que eu me movia. Fiquei mirando sua face por segundos de forma torpe, mas sua voz me tirou do transe.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar? – Balancei a cabeça afastando pensamentos, mas deve ter parecido um sinal de afirmação.  
>- Claro. – Disse dando espaço para que ela entrasse. – A casa é sua também. – Fiz menção de lembrar e fechei a porta assim que ela entrou.<br>- Obrigada por ontem à noite. – Murmurou abaixando a cabeça e eu pude ver suas poucas sardas no nariz. Ela era fascinante.  
>- Não foi nada. – E fui até o banheiro em busca de uma toalha limpa. Achei uma que era dela, tinha seu cheiro. Como eu sentia falta de acordar de manhã e sentir seu cheiro. Peguei o objeto com cuidado para não amassar e fui até meu quarto em busca de uma camisa. Aliás, duas. Uma para ela e outra para mim.<p>

Ela havia levado quase todas as suas roupas e eu sabia que ela gostava de vestir minhas camisas. Era estranho como eu sentia tanta falta das coisas mais simples. Fatos como ela vestir minhas camisas eram tão valiosos para mim.

Fui, finalmente, até a sala.

- Acho que elas ainda são maiores em você, mas sempre lhe servem. – Falei num tom leve de motejo, mostrando-lhe as roupas, e ela sorriu. Deixei as peças de roupa em um canto do sofá e fui até ela com a grossa toalha. Se fosse maior, serviria de cobertor.  
>- Obrigada. – Disse olhando o objeto e eu envolvi a toalha sobre seu corpo, acariciando seus braços agilmente, para que ela se aquecesse logo.<p>

Hermione vestia uma blusa de mangas compridas e tecido fino e saia na altura dos joelhos, com aqueles sapatos sociais que ela detestava. Devia estar realmente com muito frio.

Com um pouco de impulso superprotetor eu lhe abracei. Ela não o fez, pois estava com os braços cobertos pela toalha.

Meu coração batia forte e eu podia sentir o seu descompassado. Os batimentos eram profundo, intensos, não sei. Meu rosto, assim como meu corpo, se tornara quente. Como se nunca houvesse existido frio. Em mim, a vontade de mostrar-lhe o quanto eu a amava.

Como eu podia ficar assim com apenas um abraço?

Ficamos ali por uns breves segundos, mas antes que eu a desejasse mais, de forma incontrolável, me afastei com cuidado. Vesti minha camisa e entreguei a outra a ela, que foi ao seu quarto se trocar.  
>O quarto era dela, a casa era dela, eu era dela. Só faltava ela entender isso.<p>

Sentei-me no sofá e esperei. Esperei o desejo cessar e ela voltar do quarto. Não era um desejo como quando você vê uma mulher muito boa, mas era algo tão puro. Algo que eu nunca pensei ser capaz de sentir.  
>Em meio àquilo tudo, eu apenas queria saber o que fazia ali. Queria mostrar-me a aliança? Falar do casamento, dos planos. Pronto. Eu estava caído de novo.<p>

Mirei o chão, mas não prestava atenção em nada ali. Como tudo havia se tornado assim?  
>Quando eu havia me tornado um poeta triste de segunda categoria? Era tudo tão chato e melancólico. Complicado. Eu era feliz antes, mas ao mesmo tempo não era. Tudo estava uma loucura.<p>

- Sei que deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu estar aqui. – Disse quando voltou vestindo só minha camisa, que ia um pouco acima de seus joelhos. Ótimo. Ela naqueles trajes me ajudaria tanto.  
>- É. Não posso deixar de fazer-me essa pergunta. – Disse levantando os olhos e fixando nos seus. Era melhor não olhar para mais anda ali. Eu era um lobo, esqueceu? O que os olhos não veem... Ela se sentou ao meu lado.<br>- Anthony me pediu em casamento. – Revelou. Na velocidade da luz. Meu coração batia assim. Então o pedido era verdade.  
>- E você veio me convidar. – Deduzi estranhamente como uma criança desapontada.<br>- Não. – Ótimo. Menos dinheiro com terno. Eu não queria demonstrar nervosismo, então tentei parecer imparcial. Mas eu estava indignado. Por dentro, meu coração explodia, por fora, eu era mais tranquilo do que Luna Lovegood. Tá, não tanto. – Eu disse a você ontem que estava confusa. – Se decidiu bem rápido, Granger. – E não menti. Ainda estou. – Legal. Casamento agora desfaz confusões triangulares amorosas. – Por isso eu não pude aceitar e... – O que? Não aceitou? Que sacana! Ele mentiu.  
>- Não aceitou? – A cortei sem querer e ela franziu o cenho confusa.<br>- Não, claro que não. – Era melhor cuidar para que os fogos de artifício em mim não explodissem para o lado de fora com a boa, aliás, ótima notícia.

Estava tão feliz que poderia beijá-la. Ainda que em qualquer situação, com qualquer sentimento, eu possa beijá-la.


	25. Vinte e Quatro

Capítulo 24.

Ela olhou em meus olhos. E eu sorri timidamente. Gostava de olhá-la, mas não gostava de ser olhado. Respirei fundo e encostei a cabeça no encosto do sofá. Fechei os olhos e relaxei um pouco.

- Gina me disse o que aconteceu. – Revelou e eu engoli seco, abrindo os olhos assustado e quase dando um pulo. É claro que era sobre a mentira do Anthony. Será que Gina tinha contado sobre meu surto também?  
>- Do que está falando? – Fingi ingenuidade e é claro que ela não caiu nessa. Recostei a cabeça novamente e desfrutei da paz que eu não tinha.<br>- Anthony. Ele ter mentido. – Concluiu.  
>- Ah... – Fiz não me importar e continuei recostado.<br>- E também é por isso que vim aqui. Já esclareci com ele, faltava você. – Ela recostou a cabeça no encosto do sofá também e mirou o teto enquanto eu a perscrutava.  
>- Mas acho que você tem que esclarecer só com ele. Afinal vocês namoram. – Disse com um pesar tão grande. Dentro de mim é claro.<br>- Acho que não mais. – Pelo jeito que ela falou eu mal pude me alegrar tanto. Ela parecia cansada, chateada.  
>- Sério? – Ela assentiu.<p>

- Ele disse que está de "saco cheio" das minhas indecisões. – Como pode alguém ficar de saco cheio de Hermione? Ela riu tristonha e me olhou. Eu retribui sem olhar. Aquilo de castanho no verde. Acariciei seu rosto, ela fechou os olhos com leveza. Era minha chance. Ela e Anthony nem estavam juntos. Aproximei-me inseguro e ela não relutou. Encostei meus lábios nos seus com cuidado e ela não retribuiu. Mas também não disse não. Começamos um beijo lento.

- Eu sempre quis só uma chance. – Assumi. Eu não tinha vergonha de assumir aquilo. Eu a amava e chegava a doer. Era estranho.  
>- E se eu te der essa chance hoje? – Perguntou envergonhada sem conseguir me olhar. Realmente era estranho se relacionar amorosamente com sua amigairmã de infância. Ainda assim não precisaram de mais palavras para me fazer agir.  
>Voltei a beijá-la, mas dessa vez sem pudor e com muito mais vontade e não demorou muito para que eu estivesse deitado sobre ela no sofá.<p>

Não éramos dois. Agora éramos um. Braços, pernas, dedos, mãos... Não conseguia distinguir nossos corpos. Nem ao menos queria. Em meus lábios o desejo de tocar cada centímetro de sua pele. Céus, eu havia esperado tanto por aquele momento e agora finalmente eu tinha Hermione em meus braços.

- Para. – Ela grunhiu enquanto meus lábios percorriam seu pescoço e relutantemente eu me afastei ofegante e lhe mirei. Ela não podia estragar aquilo.  
>- O que foi? – Questionei paciente tentando controlar meu sangue que parecia fluir em minha veia na velocidade da luz.<br>- Nada. – Disse mordendo o lábio inferior. – Só para saber que eu tenho o controle. – Completou com um olhar maroto e eu ri.

Nossos corpos se colaram novamente e meus dedos sob sua pele a puxavam contra mim enquanto eu a beijava. Ela soltou um gemido abafado de protesto quando afastei meus lábios do dela. Quem era eu para negar uma vontade de Hermione Granger? Voltei a beijá-la com devoção. Queria não parecer desesperado e ter pudor ao tocá-la. Mas céus, como eu a desejava. Acho que eu não conseguia.

Que se dane Anthony naquele momento, e todas aquelas mulheres do Ministério e todas que passaram na minha vida. Diante de Hermione eu sequer lembrava seus nomes.  
>Seus toques eram gentis e urgentes quando suas mãos puxavam meus cabelos ou alisavam minhas costas. Como eu pude não ter feito isso antes? Por um instante esqueci toda descarga elétrica que percorria meu corpo e a mirei nos olhos. Era real. Tudo aquilo que eu havia sonhado. Eu não precisava acordar, porque era simplesmente real.<p>

- Hermione Granger. – Eu disse finalmente com as mãos pousadas em sua cintura enquanto ela descansava os braços em meus ombros.  
>- Harry Potter... – Ela sorriu e eu também.<br>- O melhor disso não ser um sonho é que eu não preciso não querer acordar. – Acariciei seus cabelos e ela sorriu. – Eu sempre sonhei com isso. – Tenho certeza que meus olhos brilhavam, porque eu sentia marejar. Eu estava ficando tão emotivo/gay. Ela acariciou meu rosto com as costas das mãos. Daquele jeito Hermione de ser. Sorri timidamente e levantei o olhar.  
>- Não precisa mais sonhar agora. Eu estou aqui. – Ela sussurrou me olhando nos olhos e eu vi o que ia acontecer. Mas no fim das contas eu soube que não tinha ideia do que aconteceria. Nunca tive uma noite como aquela em toda minha vida.<p> 


	26. Vinte e Cinco

Capítulo 25.

Abri os olhos e minha primeira visão foi um teto branco embaçado. Aquela era minha cama, mas aquele cheiro ela dela. O perfume de Hermione havia impregnado meu travesseiro e era a prova de que tudo não fora um sonho.

Tateei a mesa de cabeceira. Meus óculos sempre ficavam lá. Não que eu lembrasse onde eu havia os deixado na noite anterior. Eu tinha muito mais coisas importantes para fazer. Estiquei os dedos e finalmente os alcancei e pus no rosto. Quando virei para o lado, Hermione não estava lá. Eu sabia que ela não estaria. Era constrangedor, ainda que a noite anterior tivesse sido ótima. Suspirei intensamente como se meus pulmões se enchessem de ar pela primeira vez e realmente pareceu. Era um ótimo começo de dia. Eu estava radiante.

Levantei-me e fui direto para o chuveiro. Foi o banho mais longo da minha vida. Pelo que eu conhecia de Hermione, eu precisava de mais do que dormir com ela para conquistá-la. Ainda assim, tenho que confessar, a noite anterior havia sido o melhor projeto motivacional da minha vida. Eu não queria me prender a lembranças, queria me prender a vontade de tê-la em meus braços novamente. Era isso que me movia.

Antes de ir trabalhar, comprei flores. Não as mais caras com o embrulho bonito. Mas aquelas que eram simples, mas ímpares. Tinham uma beleza singular, como Hermione.

Assim que cheguei, fui à sala de Gina para lhe contar as novidades. Eu estava me sentindo superorgulhoso. Um lobo de verdade.

Dei duas batidas na porta e ouvi um "Entra logo!". Ela era tão amorosa.

- Olá. – Eu disse com um sorriso galanteador e ela, de primeira, viu as flores em minhas mãos.  
>- Creio que não são para mim. – Concluiu com um olhar maldoso e eu assoviei fingindo desatenção. – Harry, me conte logo! – Disse numa expressão de curiosidade hilária e eu ri.<br>- Hermione e eu... – Ela arregalou os olhos.  
>- Não... – Gina estava pasma. Eu apenas fiz que 'sim' com a cabeça e seu queixo caiu. – Merlin! Eu pensei que ela tivesse passado uma noite casta com você, mas... – Eu ri. – Céus, Harry. – Ela sorriu também.<br>- Estou radiante. – Confessei com um sorrisão de ponta à ponta.  
>- Eu imagino. – Ela se levantou e mirou-me séria, dando-me uma tapa no braço em seguida.<p>

- Ai! O que foi isso? – Perguntei espantado.  
>- Magoe ela e eu te mato. – Ameaçou brava. Eu respirei com alivio. Pensei que fosse algo mais esdrúxulo.<br>- Eu não vou. – Garanti.  
>- Mas me conte... – Seu olhar curioso voltou e eu ri, sentando em sua poltrona logo em seguida.<br>- Bem, eu a beijei e...  
>- Não, não os detalhes! – Advertiu fazendo uma careta engraçada. – Como vocês estão? Vieram para cá juntos? – Questionou-me e eu hesitei.<br>- Não... Na verdade, quando acordei ela não estava mais. – Disse inseguro.  
>- Você fez isso comigo quando saímos. – Ela lembrou num tom divertido e eu corei. – Mas, isso não é bom. Espero que ela não finja que nada aconteceu. – Será que Hermione faria isso? Talvez fizesse. Até porque seus sentimentos estavam confusos. Eu sabia disso, mas estava disposto a arriscar.<br>- Talvez ela finja. – Gina me deu duas tapinhas leves no ombro em sinal de apoio.  
>- Mas uns dez passos já foram dados, Harry. Você está no caminho certo. – Eu voltei a sorrir. As coisas, aos poucos e da forma menos casual possível, estavam começando a se acertar.<br>- É. Já é um grande começo, não é? – Quis me assegurar e ela assentiu.  
>- É sim.<p>

Passaram-se duas horas até que eu tomasse coragem para ir até a sala de Hermione. Não era por nada não, mas eu só não sabia o que dizer. Não tinha uma frase feita para falar. Eu fico abismado como tem gente que fala coisas aleatórias que soam como poesia. Eu não sou assim. Sou péssimo com palavras e expressões. Tenho certeza que esse tipo de pessoa fica decorando livros de poesia. Não é possível. Ainda assim, eu mentalizei a figura de Hermione em minha mente. Ela não gostava de frases feitas. Gostava de coisas sensíveis, porém ela me conhecia. De mim ela gostava de ouvir tudo aquilo que saía do meu coração através de palavras confusas. Era assim que eu era, assim que ela me conhecia e assim que ela queria que eu fosse.

Tomei coragem e segui em direção à sua sala. No meio do caminho vi Anthony no fim do corredor. Caminhando para a direção oposta à minha. Iríamos nos cruzar, mas eu não precisava dizer nada. Ainda que dentro de mim o grito de: "Eu dormi com a sua ex-namorada na noite passada" ecoasse. Eu não faria isso. Não era uma mulher qualquer, era Hermione.

Porém, assim que a nossa distância diminuiu, ele veio ao meu encontro e, para minha surpresa, me puxou pelo colarinho e me encostou na parede com violência. Minha costela, anteriormente quebrada, deu um vestígio de dor e eu gemi baixo.

- Onde Hermione passou a noite ontem? – Questionou furioso e eu ainda estava sem reação. Eu tinha que reagir logo. – Responde! – Finalmente esbocei reação e lhe empurrei para longe de mim. As flores já haviam ido ao chão há tempos. Eu poderia consertá-las com um feitiço, mas antes eu quebraria a cara dele.  
>- Por que não pergunta a ela? – Questionei irônico e ele bufou.<br>- FICA LONGE DELA! – Ele gritou e eu sorri em desdém.  
>- Se eu fosse você falava mais baixo, amigão. – Aconselhei com um olhar de desprezo. Eu não era assim. Não me reconhecia.<br>- Você não vai conseguir, Harry. – Foi a última coisa que ele me disse antes de ir embora se dando por vencido.


	27. Vinte e Seis

Capítulo 26.

Assim que Anthony se foi me recompus. Recompus as flores. Levou um tempo. O teto do Ministério da Magia nunca foi tão surreal para mim. Passei um bom tempo sentado no corredor e olhando para ele, com o buquê em mãos. Como um romântico rejeitado. Não era um buquê cheio de frescuras. Mas daqueles que ela gosta. Simples.

Ainda assim, voltando ao Ministério da Magia, o teto era encantadoramente encantado com o perdão do pleonasmo, se é que isso é um. Se não for, que eu seja perdoado novamente. Havia velas flutuantes por toda parte. Lembrava até Hogwarts e suas estrelas. Enfim, era fantástico.

Passei algum tempo ali porque não podia ir irritado até a sala da mulher que eu amo.  
>Por mais que pareça pateticamente compreensivo demais, tive pena do Anthony. Sim, é loucura. Mas pensando pelo lado racional. O cara nunca seria amado por ela. Eles poderiam casar, ter lindos filhos, uma casa no campo, mas e daí? Hermione nunca o amaria e isso era triste. Eu tinha mais chances de fazê-la feliz. E sinceramente, só esperava que ela não necessitasse se casar com ele e curtir sua falta de amor pelo marido podendo estar com alguém que, ainda de contragosto, ela ama.<p>

Prosseguindo... Levantei-me do chão, estranhamente, bom e gelado, e segui rumo à guerra. Quando o assunto é Hermione amor e guerra se misturam. Ouvi isso de Rony uma vez, mas não acreditei. Hoje assino embaixo. A cada passo dado um obstáculo caía e o constrangimento de encontrar sua melhor amiga com quem você passou uma noite memorável me invadia. Meu coração batia em ritmo de rumba e meu sangue dançava em minhas veias. Em minhas mãos as flores eram armas e meus lábios palavras eram munição e eu iria usá-las. Dei duas batidas na porta e todo sangue de meu corpo pareceu sumir. Aquela história de pernas virarem gelatina é real. O bom de amar é isso, posso comunicar se todas as baboseiras e esquisitices do amor são verdade ou não. Aquilo de desenhar corações é mentira. Nunca fiz isso.

- Entre. – Sua voz, como canção, do lado de dentro ressonou. O fiz. Ela, ao me ver, sorriu constrangida. Mas estava feliz. Sorri de volta. O meu melhor sorriso. Não que fosse o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, mas era o que eu tinha.  
>- Bom dia. – Disse indo até ela e lhe dando um beijo atrapalhado no rosto.<br>- Bom dia, Harry. – Retribuiu fazendo sinal para que eu me sentasse. Sentei-me e suspirei. - Perdão por ter saído antes. – Que milagre. Ela falou algo sobre a noite anterior. - Tinha umas coisas para resolver cedo. – Indicou um bolo de relatórios sobre a mesa.  
>- Caramba. – Lamentei e mirei o buquê em minhas mãos. – Trouxe para você. – Anunciei e lhe entreguei. Ela sorriu genuinamente. Eu havia acertado.<br>- São lindas. – Comentou as admirando mais um pouco.

- Uma vez alguém me ensinou sobre flores. – Ela riu divertida e eu segui o compasso da conversa. – Estava pensando se... – Me levantei e andei alguns passos desalinhados para lugar nenhum. – Poderíamos... Jantar, não sei. – Sugeri e ela me olhou com aquele olhar de repreensão sutil. Se é que existe. Mas como se estivesse se preparando para me dar um fora gentil.  
>- Harry, eu... – Ela começou e eu, atrapalhado, lhe cortei nervoso.<br>- Tudo bem. Sei que estou adiantando demais as coisas. Perdoe-me. – Ela sorriu incomodada e eu cocei a cabeça confuso. Meu rosto devia estar escarlate, pois o senti queimar. Eu queria falar daquela noite, queria falar do quanto havia sido bom. Que ela não era mais uma. Mas tinha certeza que ela não me daria chance naquele momento. Então o que eu faria? Iria beijá-la novamente? Só que dessa vez o sono não nos faria esquecer a noite antecedente e não aliviaria o constrangimento da situação.

Se existem duas coisas que alguém não pode fazer uma delas é amar a melhor amiga. Outra é dormir com ela. É difícil, delicado. Eu odeio coisas delicadas. Aliás, agora eu nem ao menos odeio coisas. Estou sensível e já até chorei por amor. Quem diria? Ainda assim, eu preferia ser um garanhão a sofrer como atualmente. Hermione tinha que ver o quanto eu estava renunciando por ela. O quanto eu tinha desistido de meu estilo de vida para amá-la e tentar fazer com que me amasse também. Envolvia entrega e eu só queria que ela soubesse isso. Não era fácil, não era qualquer coisa. Eu não era qualquer um. E provaria isso. Não por vingança, mas para que os dois saibam quem o outro é.

- Não, está tudo certo. – Ela assegurou e tentou ser firme no sorriso. Tudo bem, era melhor não sairmos agora mesmo.  
>- Bom, então... Se mudar de ideia... Sabe onde me achar. – Disse tentando fazer a proposta parecer melhor do que era. – Sabe que eu sempre janto no mesmo lugar. – E era verdade. Eu não era criativo para escolher restaurantes, ao contrário dela.<p>

Enquanto caminhava preguiçosamente até a saída do Ministério com um fardo em meus ombros e o gosto do abandono em meus lábios, esbarrei com Gina. Ela mirou-me com um olhar surpreso. Realmente era uma situação meio bipolar. Pela manhã eu estava radiante e no fim da tarde estava acabado.

- O que houve, Potter? – Perguntou em um tom de curiosidade ou preocupação. Não sei. Pelo fato de ela estar começando a deixar de me odiar, creio que era só curiosidade mesmo.  
>- Hermione ignorou a noite anterior. – Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. - Foi como se não houvesse acontecido nada. – Desabafei e bufei em seguida.<br>- Você não espera ganhá-la por passarem a noite juntos, não é? – Lá vinha ela com aquele discurso. Sempre o mesmo. Sempre sobre esperar, ser paciente. Até quando? Eu necessitava estar velho e sem capacidade de... Ah, é claro o que eu quero dizer. Desse jeito seria complicado. Naquela noite eu só precisava esquecer que eu tinha que esperar.  
>- É, eu sei. – A cortei e me preparei para andar mais rápido que ela. - Mas não quero falar disso. Até amanhã. – Sai em disparado a deixando, como planejei. Amanhã aturaria seu mau-humor corriqueiro. Naquele dia não.<p>

Entrei em meu restaurante preferido disposto a beber todas. Até aquilo que eu não podia e não aguentava. Sentei-me próximo ao bar e pedi a primeira dose ao garçom. Quando ele trouxe, com exímia rapidez, virei o conteúdo sem ao menos sentir o gosto. Apenas senti a ardência na garganta. E assim foi com o segundo, o terceiro... Quando estava chegando no quarto, tirei os óculos e esfreguei a vista embaçada. Ninguém ali sabia que eu não enxergava mesmo. Era um restaurante trouxa, então Harry Potter era um anônimo. Vi um vulto se sentar ao meu lado e ao menos me importei em por os óculos e ver quem era. Provavelmente mais alguém a fim de afogar as magoas.

- Pelo jeito Harry Potter também passa noites solitárias. – Ouvi uma voz de mulher falar muito próxima a mim. 


	28. Vinte e Sete

Capítulo 27.

Pus meus óculos preguiçosamente e me surpreendi ao ver que não a conhecia. Era bonita o suficiente para eu me lembrar, caso conhecesse. Loira, olhos escuros e um sorriso encantador. Se bem que eu já havia estado com bastante mulheres, então se eu não lembrasse, também não seria um absurdo.

- Você é... – Fingi tentar lembrar para não parecer mal educado. Ela riu divertida e eu a fitei com uma cara de bobo. Estava abobalhado de uma forma boa. Era quase a mulher perfeita. Seria se fosse Hermione.  
>- Não precisa tentar lembrar. Você realmente não me conhece. – A mirei sem graça por minha grande cara de pau e ela novamente sorriu. – Só não estranhe por Harry Potter ser um bruxo famoso. – Ela sussurrou e eu ri.<br>- É... Só não achei que encontraria uma – Pausei por um instante e sussurrei divertido. – bruxa.  
>- É, parece que alguém do mundo bruxo tem algo em comum comigo. Adoro esse restaurante. – Sorri novamente e tomei uma nova dose amarga. Tentei não fazer cara feia ao sentir o gosto da bebida, mas foi quase impossível. Não era, definitivamente, o gosto mais doce que eu já havia sentindo. – Uau, parece que alguém aqui sabe beber! – Motejou e eu sorri.<br>- Você sabe meu nome, mas eu não sei o seu... – Comecei querendo saber da minha companhia misteriosa.  
>- Rachel Wood. – Assenti com um sorriso. – Sou jornalista. – Meu sorriso se fechou involuntariamente. Não tive boas experiências com jornalistas durante minha vida badalada. – Mas não se preocupe, não vou escrever coisas a seu respeito. – Sorri novamente. Dessa vez, aliviado.<p>

- Então... – Estendi a mão direita de forma gentil. – É um prazer conhecê-la, Rachel Wood. – Ela apertou minha mão e riu.  
>- Muito cavalheiro de sua parte. – Sorri. – Mais cavalheiro ainda é ver que o famoso mais garanhão do mundo está sofrendo por amor. – Ergui a sobrancelha curioso e ela se pôs a explicar. – Ninguém bebe de forma amarga por algum outro motivo.<br>- Muito sábia. – Comentei em meio ao vazio que corroia minha alma. Intenso, não? Quem diria que eu estaria conversando com uma mulher linda sem más intenções. Lobo ou cordeiro? Pedi um novo drink. Dessa vez bem mais leve. Queria ir para casa bem.  
>- Sua amada é morena e se parece muito com Hermione Granger? – Ela perguntou, me assustando com tal dom de previsão.<br>- Sim. – Respondi perplexo. – Como sabe? – Ela indicou a entrada do restaurante e pude avistar Hermione Granger em pessoa chegando.

- Parece que ela está procurando você. – Assim que os olhos de Hermione pousaram em mim e Rachel sua expressão se modificou. Antes era curiosa, me procurando por todo local, agora era brava. Respirei fundo e bebi mais. Senti que Rachel estava se divertindo do meu nervoso. Meu coração descompassava com sua aproximação.  
>- Oi, Harry. – Ela disse com uma voz mal humorada e eu sorri sem graça. Aquilo me denunciou ainda que eu não tivesse feito nada errado. Ela com certeza pensaria mal de mim. Sempre pensava. Provavelmente iria achar que eu a estava trocando por Rachel.<br>- Oi, Mione. – Disse me recompondo. Por que decidira me encontrar tão tarde? Estava ali há mais de uma hora. – Ham... Essa aqui é a Rachel Wood. – Eu disse indicando a mulher com a cabeça. Rachel sorriu e Hermione também, mas seca.  
>- É um prazer. – A loira disse e Hermione assentiu. – Bem, acho que já estou indo. – Ela disse se levantando.<p>

- Não, pode ficar. – Hermione se manifestou. – Vim ver como você estava. – Me disse. – Vejo que está bem. Então já estou indo. – Terminou e antes que eu falasse algo, me deu as costas e saiu andando. Ótimo, mais um feito para meu livro de mancadas. Iria deixar uma mulher legal como Rachel sozinha para correr atrás de uma Hermione brava. Ainda assim, o coração é algo completamente estúpido. Levantei-me rapidamente e num segundo minha bebedeira se curou.  
>- Rachel... Eu... – Queria me desculpar mais ela me impediu.<br>- Vai atrás dela, Harry. – Disse de forma amistosa. Eu sorri agradecido e fui ao encontro de Hermione, que àquelas horas já deveria estar lá fora. Torci para que ela não tivesse aparartado.  
>Quando sai do restaurante, antes deixando o dinheiro das bebidas com o garçom, afinal não queria ser preso, vi Hermione caminhando apressada pela rua. Ufa, ela não tinha aparartado.<br>- Hermione! – A chamei um pouco alto na rua praticamente deserta. Ela parou e se virou com uma expressão zangada.

- Não queria atrapalhar seu encontro. – Disse com azedume assim que eu a alcancei.  
>- Não era um encontro. – Fiz questão de atestar. – Apenas estávamos conversando.<br>- Eu não tenho realmente nada com isso. – Rebateu. Realmente não tinha. Porque não queria ter e isso me matava.  
>- Pois é. – Concordei irritado. A culpa de estar naquele chove não molha não era minha. Eu sabia bem o que queria. – O meu problema é sempre esperar por você. – Desabafei irritado e ela riu incrédula e amarga se aproximando.<br>- Não pedi isso. – Concordei com a cabeça. Se eu não medisse minhas palavras iria acabar falando coisas que a iriam magoar, mas vontade eu tinha. Eu estava sendo magoado por ela há muito tempo e ainda assim estava firme.  
>- Realmente não pediu, Hermione. – Suspirei profundamente antes de continuar. Estávamos tão próximos que eu podia ver o meu reflexo em seus olhos. - A noite de ontem foi a melhor noite da minha vida e fico feliz que agora você saiba. – Por um instante ponderei enquanto ela me fitava estática. – Mas se você quer fingir que ela nunca aconteceu, eu farei isso também. – Estava falando sério. Naquele instante um sentimento estranho me invadiu e tudo que eu conseguia fazer era me sentir triste. – Sabe... Às vezes eu nem ao menos sei quem eu sou. – Confessei mirando o chão. – Mas eu sempre sei que eu amo você e isso me mantém firme. – Ergui o rosto e a mirei nos olhos marejados. - Quando você se decidir a gente conversa, mas antes disso... Acho melhor eu ficar longe. – E foi a última coisa que eu disse antes de ir embora. Por mais triste que fosse, eu não me arrependia.<p> 


	29. Vinte e Oito

Capítulo 28.

Tédio. Como eu odiava esse termo. Era bem diferente do óssio, pelo menos para mim. O óssio era uma maneira de curtir o ato de não fazer nada, já o tédio, era pedante em todos os seus múltiplos e chatos significados. Eu sei que alguém que passou sua infância e adolescência lutando contra um louco que insistia em matar meio mundo, deveria nunca mais desejar ação em toda a vida. Mas eu não era assim, terminantemente. Sem Hermione, confesso, minha vida estava um verdadeiro porre. Ainda que ela fosse toda certinha, na época em que éramos amigos na zona de amigo, fazíamos muitas coisas juntos. Desde ir ao cinema como jogar vídeo game. Ela é muito mais divertida do que a maioria das pessoas pensa. Mas dizem que tem coisas na vida que não voltam. Pois é, essa parecia ser uma delas. Eu sentia tanta falta dela. Sei que é até falta de vergonha, levar tantos pés na bunda e continuar caído por ela, mas fazer o que? Eu a amava muito. E sim, eu era um idiota por me sentir assim.

Enfim, era domingo. O dia mais tedioso da minha querida semana. Eu odiava mais o domingo do que a segunda-feira em si. O domingo era a expectativa de uma nova semana de trabalho, a segunda era apenas a realização. Mesmo assim, lá estava eu literalmente jogado no sofá assistindo a um programa chato qualquer. Como se algum fosse me animar, por melhor que fosse. Nessa hora me lembrei de uma companhia que poderia me ajudar. Eu não tinha mais uma coruja, nem gostava de usar berradores então tive que improvisar. Peguei o telefone mesmo. Disquei os números ansioso por um pouco de diversão gratuita. Assim que a ligação completou-se o telefone começou a chamar diversas vezes e nada. Ótimo, o Ron tinha esquecido como atender novamente. Que droga, eu lhe daria um maldito manual para aquele aparelho tão complexo aos seus olhos. Eu já tinha até mentalizado uma partida de quadribol. Ótimo. Mas eu não iria desistir. Peguei novamente o telefone, mas dessa vez liguei para alguém que iria me ajudar.

- Alô, Michael! É o Harry! – Eu disse animado. Não que um nerd assessor do Ministério fosse me divertir, mas ele era o canal para a diversão. E, ah! Eu agora estava começando a compreender a nerdice das pessoas e até os achava legal. Mas não, hoje não.  
>- E, aí amigão? – Não disse! Estávamos amigos e tudo. Eu estava seguindo o ponto de vista de Hermione sobre os nerds. Droga, falei dela de novo.<br>- Fala, cara! Tudo bom? – Tinha que ser cordial antes de sair por aí pedindo favores.  
>- Tudo ótimo! E você? – Respondeu ainda mais animado. Eu poderia chamá-lo para uma farra qualquer dia desses.<br>- Estou bem. Liguei para lhe pedir um favor... – Comecei com uma voz bem convincente.  
>- É só falar! – Ótimo!<br>- Você consegue o endereço de alguém para mim? – Questionei curioso e cada vez mais animado.  
>- Claro, é só me dizer o nome.<br>- Rachel Wood. Ela é jornalista.  
>- Ok.<p>

Foi muito fácil achá-la. É claro que a ajuda do meu supernovo amigo nerd ajudou muito, mas eu tinha feito uma boa jogada. Não que eu tivesse más intenções de algo a mais, apenas queria alguém divertido para conversar. Não era pecado, era? Eu sei que, pelo meu histórico, todos iriam desconfiar, mas eu pouco ligava.  
>Finalmente achei o jornal onde ela trabalhava e, para minha surpresa, era o Profeta Diário. Como não a conhecia?<br>Fiquei esperando, sentado em um pub que tinha lá em frente. Esperei cerca de 30 minutos até ver a bela Rachel Wood saindo do local com algumas amigas e um belo sorriso. Levantei-me animado e fui me aproximando dela num pulo. A princípio ela não me viu.

- Oi. – Eu disse num sorriso, assim que cheguei perto, e ela e suas amigas pareceram surpresas.  
>- Olá! – Ela retribuiu o sorriso e me abraçou de forma casual.<br>- Nos vemos mais tarde. – Uma de suas amigas, igualmente bonitas, disse num tom maldoso. Quantos coraçõezinhos poluídos havia no mundo.  
>- Ok. – Ela riu e revirou os olhos. – E então? Como me achou aqui? – Ela parecia tão feliz quanto eu.<br>- Sou um auror. Tenho certa vantagem para achar pessoas. – Esfreguei as mãos. Estava tão gelado em Londres que eu pensei que fosse morrer congelado como um cara de um filme trouxa onde um barco se parte no meio. Só acho que ele morria no mar e por amor.  
>- Havia me fugido este fato. – Motejou. – Mas ao que devo essa tão solene visita?<br>- Vim lhe convidar para tomar algo não alcoólico. – Ela riu. – Meu ultimo encontro com você foi meio que... Digamos... Tumultuado. – Ela assentiu.  
>- Então vamos.<p>

- Então... Deixe-me ver se entendi... – Ela pôs a mão no queixo pensativa me fazendo sorrir. Estávamos há algum tempo na lanchonete tomando um chocolate quente. Eu já disse o quanto ela era divertida? Pois é, ela era muito legal. Passei o dedo em volta da borda da xícara e a fitei. – Você e Hermione se conhecem desde criança e só agora descobriu que a ama? – Sua voz soara um tanto perplexa e indignada. Uma leve indignação feminina pensando sobre o quanto os homens eram idiotas. Eu ri de sua expressão e assenti com a cabeça.  
>- Ela e Ron pareciam marido e mulher desde que se conheceram. Eu não podia competir com isso! – Tentei me justificar lhe fazendo sorrir, mas ela não estava convencida.<br>- Você é singular. – Declarou tomando um gole de seu chocolate já não tão quente. Eu sorri esperando que fosse algo bom. Mas vindo dela deveria ser.  
>- Obrigado? – Ela riu. – Mas e você? Quais sãos suas desventuras amorosas? – Questionei me aproximando um pouco como se fosse um sorriso e ela deu uma gargalhada.<br>- Terminei meu namoro de seis anos quando precisei vir a Londres trabalhar. – Declarou sem muitas reservas. Mas sabe como são as mulheres, no fundo ela deveria ligar. Afinal, eram SEIS anos.  
>- Uau. – Exclamei embasbacado. – E eu reclamando da sorte.<br>- Você está pior. São quinze anos. – Pensei um pouco.  
>- Mas só sofro faz alguns meses. – Ela riu.<br>- Então um brinde aos nossos amores impossíveis! –Propôs pegando sua xícara e eu entrei no jogo pegando a minha.  
>- Aos amores impossíveis. – Dissemos num uníssono meio falho e encostamos as xícaras.<p>

Rachel era linda, simpática, divertida e o passeio tinha sido ótimo, mas não era Hermione. Hermione era linda, simpática, divertida, também me proporcionava ótimos passeios e pasmem, era Hermione. Uma grande diferença existia entre as duas e eu não poderia relevar. Eu amava uma delas. Rachel tinha entrado em minha vida agora e eu não podia ignorar o fato de ela ser bem gata, mas isso não me causava vontade alguma de conquistá-la. Eu estava assustado por isso. O amor era tão estranho. Acharia que estava virando gay se não desejasse tanto Hermione. Eu só a desejava. Mulher nenhuma no mundo poderia me causar isso.

Ainda assim, confesso que Rachel me proporcionou um ótimo fim de domingo e segunda-feira eu estava pronto para a guerra. Acordei cedo, tomei o café da manhã que eu mesmo fiz, dei um jeito no cabelo, passei meu terno (com magia, é claro) e cheguei ao elevador do Ministério bem antes do costumeiro. Geralmente eu estava sempre correndo para não perdê-lo.

Sobre a Senhorita Granger? Eu precisava deixá-la pensar. Não iria desgastar minhas emoções com sua indecisão. Já havia sofrido o suficiente para estampar capítulos de um drama mexicano trouxa e agora, meu maior investimento era no silencio.

- Bom dia. – Ouvi uma voz dizer enquanto eu estava desligado o suficiente para não saber quem era. Eu fitava o chão como um maníaco. Levantei o rosto, ajeitei os óculos e dei um meio sorriso. Era Gina.  
>- Boa dia, Ginny. – Retribui deixando meu momento intrínseco para trás. – Como foi o final de semana? – Não queria falar de Hermione, então era melhor puxar outro assunto. Apesar de Hermione ser nosso único assunto em comum.<br>- Foi cansativo. – Comentou com um tom exausto e só aí pude realmente notá-la. Tinha algumas olheiras e pelo jeito, nem tivera ânimo para se arrumar. Tive que consolar Hermione durante dois longos dias. – Lamentou e aquilo me doera. De certa forma, havia sido por coisas que eu tinha dito a ela. Mas eu não podia fazer nada.  
>- A Hermione é tão confusa. – Lamentei também com exaustão daquela situação e naquele instante foi como se houvesse uma tonelada em minhas costas. Estava pronto para receber uma boa bronca da ruiva. Ela provavelmente não me deixaria explicar e diria que eu não tinha sentimentos algum.<br>- Você tem razão. – Concluiu fitando o nada e eu lhe olhei assustado. Ginevra Weasley concordando com algo que eu disse sobre sua melhor amiga Hermione Granger? Era o apocalipse. – O que foi? – Questionou azeda. – Não é porque somos amigas que eu vou esconder o quão enrolada Hermione pode ser ao tratar de relacionamentos. – Assenti com a cabeça antes de levar um fora e mirei a porta esticando o corpo. Senti alguns ossos estalarem.

- Conheci alguém. – Comentei sem dar importância para que ela não pensasse mais besteiras.  
>- Nada mais justo. – Não se importou também. O que ela queria dizer?<br>- Por que diz isso? – Questionei me virando para ela.  
>- Porque você não pode passar sua vida toda esperando alguém que não sabe realmente o que quer por mais óbvio que seja. – Ela estava me assustando, será que havia desistido de me ajudar? Será que era um caso perdido? Arregalei os olhos. – Não estou desistindo. – Assegurou e enfim pude respirar. – Apenas estou sendo justa. Se a Hermione não decidir logo poderá te perder.<br>- Acho que ela não está ligando muito para isso. – Resmunguei e ela revirou os olhos.  
>- Francamente! Ela tem chorado todo tempo, pensei que iria desidratar. – Declarou com agro e eu me preocupei.<br>- Ela está bem? – Questionei nervoso.  
>- Está. – Não estava conformado. Iria quebrar minha promessa. Iria vê-la. – Não conte a ela sobre o que eu te disse. Ela poderá se chatear. – Assenti com a cabeça e desci no andar de Hermione com o coração na mão.<p>

Eu tinha dito algo a Hermione e agora eu precisava cumprir. Não me aproximar dela até que ela se decidisse. Ainda que fosse doloroso demais para pensar a respeito, era o melhor a fazer. Não podia ficar ali me martirizando enquanto para ela eu era uma válvula de escape para seu relacionamento ineficaz com Anthony. Como uma mulher tão inteligente como Hermione poderia agir de forma tão tola? Às vezes eu me indignava. Mas do que iria adiantar? Não podia obrigá-la a nada. Infelizmente. Ainda assim, seu estado me preocupava. Gina não era de exageros e naquele instante a indecisão me corroia. Parei de frente para sua sala, onde a placa "Hermione Granger" reluzia e me fazia querer entrar. E agora?


	30. Vinte e Nove

Capítulo 29.

Aproximei-me da porta, não o suficiente para abri-la, mas o suficiente para decidir por entrar.  
>Ainda assim, por sorte, antes de pensar em realizar o desejo, Anthony saiu da sala dela com um sorriso, que se desfez ao me ver. Ele fechou a porta e me mirou fulminante.<p>

- Ela já se decidiu. Fique longe dela. – Vociferou antes de me deixar para trás com cara de idiota. Ele não estava mentindo dessa vez. Eu sabia. Estava feito e eu havia desistido oficialmente. Era assim que deveria ser, então está bem. Girei os tornozelos, doido para dar o fora dali, meu desapontamento e descontentamento me afligia. Naquele instante eu não queria ao menos continuar a trabalhar. Seria legal pedir um dia de folga.

Caminhei derrotado até o fim do corredor. Prometia mentalmente para mim mesmo que seria a última vez que sairia dali assim. Seria a ultima vez que sofreria por Hermione ou pelo amor de qualquer outra mulher. O amor não tinha vantagem alguma. Só trazia sofrimento e dor. Apertei o botão do elevador e mirei meus pés.

- Harry! – Ouvi a voz de Hermione chamar com pressa e virei irritado. Ela viria com aquilo de estar indecisa e blábláblá. Quem liga? Eu estava sendo um idiota mesmo.  
>- Eu. – Disse exausto. Não ouviria toda aquela conversa novamente.<br>- Podemos conversar? – Perguntou insegura e eu a mirei com seriedade.  
>- Se for para dizer a mesma coisa de sempre, não. Não podemos. – Ela engoliu seco e se manteve na mesma postura.<br>- Não é a mesma coisa de sempre. – Esclareceu e eu me assustei. O que ela queria me falar dessa vez? Que ela e Anthony ficariam juntos para sempre?  
>- Tudo bem. – Dei os ombros e fui até ela.<br>- Se importa de... – Ela indicou a porta de sua sala. – Entrar?

- Não. – E o fiz me jogando em uma de suas cadeiras sem me importar o mínimo com o que ela tinha para dizer. Naquele momento eu apenas sentia raiva. Do Anthony, do namoro deles e até mesmo de Hermione. Ela sentou de frente para mim como a diretora de um colégio e me mirou do jeito que fazia quando não sabia como começar a conversa. Mirei o relógio de pulso impaciente e ela suspirou.

- Ok, eu vou ser breve. – Prometeu.  
>- Que bom. – Desdenhei e ela mirou meu rosto com uma expressão brava.<br>- Eu escolhi o Anthony. – Realmente havia sido breve. Ainda assim teve o mesmo valor de um soco no estomago. Confesso que, quando me levantei transtornado, quase derrubei a cadeira.  
>- Seja feliz com ele! – Vociferei com amargura e ela assentiu.<br>- Vou ser.  
>- Legal.<br>- Eu só queria sua compreensão. – Lamentou-se. Que se dane a minha compreensão.  
>- Não peça isso para mim.<br>- Eu fiz tudo para que nossa amizade não acabasse.  
>- EU NUNCA DEIXEI DE SER SEU AMIGO! Diabos, Hermione! Você não vê que está fazendo a coisa errada? Fique sozinha, mas não fique com aquele cara! Ele vai fazer você infeliz!<p>

- Você não tem nada com isso, Harry. – Rebateu ofendida. Naquele instante lembrei que além de um concorrente ao seu amor, eu era seu melhor amigo. Aquele que sempre a consolava quando estava mal, assim como ela fazia comigo. Sim, era estúpido, mas eu não podia simplesmente ignorar o fato de ela estar fazendo uma loucura. Lembro-me como ontem, quando no quinto ano ela deixou de esquiar com os pais para ir atrás de mim. Eu estava trancado sem querer falar com ninguém, mas ela foi até lá. Sempre fomos assim e eu não deixaria que a droga do amor me afastasse dela quando precisava de mim. Anthony a magoaria e eu não iria deixar isso acontecer.  
>- Você não vai fazer isso. – Eu disse talvez até de forma insana. – Eu amo você e eu, não posso deixar você ficar com ele. – Meu olhar se tornou insano. Eu juro que faria qualquer coisa por ela. Peguei minha varinha e ela me olhou incrédula.<br>- O que você vai fazer, Harry? – Eu me virei para a porta, é claro que não a acertaria com um feitiço.  
>- Colloportus – Sussurrei e a porta se trancou. – Você não vai sair até que eu te convença de que isso é uma loucura.<p>

- É você quem está louco! Você acha que eu não posso destrancar a porta? – Verdade, ela podia. Então eu seria mais ágil.  
>- Accio varinha! – E a varinha dela voou até mim. – Agora você não pode. Não iremos a lugar nenhum. – Eu disse me sentando em sua mesa. Eu estava sequestrando Hermione em seu próprio escritório.<p> 


	31. Trinta

Capítulo 30.

Fazia cerca de trinta minutos que estávamos ali. Hermione andava de um canto para o outro impaciente enquanto eu olhava os porta-retratos em sua mesa. Eu estava tão calmo que pensei que fosse morrer de pressão baixa. É possível morrer assim. Não é?

- Eu não vou ficar com você. – Grunhiu irritada finalmente parando de frente para mim. Fingi ignorar sua proximidade, mas é claro que, por dentro, eu não havia feito isso. Ah, preciso ressaltar que ela era ainda mais linda irritada.  
>- Você não precisa ficar comigo, só precisa não ficar com ele. – Eu rebati fitando minhas unhas sem me importar muito. A olhei de soslaio e ela me lançou um olhar raivoso.<br>- Harry, você não pode me obrigar a isso! – Insistiu me fazendo olhá-la com um estalar de dedos. – Olhe para mim, estou falando! – Repreendeu-me e seu jeito mandão quase me fez rir.  
>- E eu não quero isso, querida. Apenas quero que se convença. – Respondi calmamente tirando uma mecha de cabelo de seus olhos. Se eu não conseguisse daquela forma não conseguiria de nenhuma outra.<br>- Harry, eu preciso trabalhar! – Justificou em uma última esperança de que adiantasse.  
>- E você pode. Finja que eu não estou aqui. – Ela bufou e se sentou puxando para si uma tonelada de relatórios.<p>

Agora fazia duas horas que estávamos ali. Confesso que já estava me dando fome, mas eu daria um jeito. Hermione parecia furiosa, mas eu não ligava. Ela tinha que cair em si. Naquele momento ela assinava um monte de papéis e eu fitava a janela com as duas varinhas em mãos.

- Estou com fome. – Manifestou-se depois de muitos minutos de silêncio, jogando os papéis em cima da mesa.  
>- Eu também. Deixe-me pensar. – Disse estreitando os olhos e fazendo força mental para que uma boa ideia me viesse.<br>- Ótimo plano, Harry. Trancar-nos aqui sem comida. – Resmungou.  
>- Tive que improvisar, ok? Quem manda ser tão cabeça dura. – Pensei mais um pouco e finalmente algo me veio à cabeça. Se tinha alguém que odiava Anthony tanto quanto eu, esse alguém era Rony. Ele poderia me ajudar. Só bastava atender a droga do telefone. – Peguei o celular no bolso e pus as duas varinhas no mesmo. – Torça para ele atender, está bem? – Ela revirou os olhos e eu disquei o número.<br>- ALÔ? – Ótimo, ele tinha atendido.  
>- Quando será que ele vai aprender a falar no telefone? – Hermione resmungou e eu a ignorei, por mais que concordasse.<br>- Rony? É o Harry. – Tentei falar o mais baixo possível para que ele o fizesse também.

- Tudo sim, amigão. Mas preciso de um favor seu. – Nesse instante reparei que só ligo para as pessoas para pedir favores. Precisava mudar isso também.  
>- DIGA, AMIGO. – Afastei o telefone do ouvido antes que afetasse meus tímpanos.<br>- Traga algumas pizzas e uns refrigerantes até a sala de Hermione? – Pedi a ele. Por sorte, Ron sabia o que eram refrigerantes e pizzas.  
>- CLARO. – Esqueci-me de dizer que ele tinha se tornado mais prestativo também. Pelo menos comigo. Mas se bem que a Hermione sempre diz que eu consigo convencer qualquer um. Eu iria tirar a prova se a convencesse.<br>- Não demore. – E desliguei.  
>- Ótimo! Você quer mesmo que eu almoce pizza? – Questionou incrédula. Ah, claro, era contra seus princípios alimentícios comer besteira dia de semana.<br>- Ou isso ou nada. – Disse com ironia.

Não demorou muito para que Rony chegasse, para minha surpresa. Ouvi as batidas na porta e segurei as duas varinhas, não podia deixar Hermione aprontar algo comigo.

- Quem é? – Perguntei desconfiado.  
>- É o Ron. – Era realmente ele. Pela voz. Lancei um feitiço, o Alohomora que Hermione adorava, e abri uma fresta da porta e enfiei o rosto entre ela para falar com ele.<br>- Cara, o que você está fazendo? Não me diga que Hermione está morta? – Perguntou com os olhos arregalados e eu ri.  
>- Estou aqui, Ron. Presa. – Ela anunciou irritada.<br>- Estou tentando convencê-la de que o Anthony é um idiota. – Contei a ele naturalmente.  
>- Realmente, ele é um idiota. – Concordou pensativo. – Mas então, aqui está o que você pediu. Por sorte eu trouxe quatro. Sabe Deus quando você vai conseguir convencer essa cabeça dura. – Eu ri e ela, lá de dentro, bufou.<br>- Obrigado. – Peguei tudo com cuidado.  
>- Boa sorte. – Ele sussurrou para mim. – E boa tarde, Mione! – Ele disse mais alto para que ela ouvisse. Assenti com a cabeça e fechei a porta desajeitado.<br>- Grande traidor. – Falou mais para si mesma.


	32. Trinta e Um

Capítulo 31.

- Adam Maguire quer verbas para os projetos do F.A.L.E. Acha que eu devo liberar? – Pediu minha opinião interessada no papel que lia. Eu estava lhe dando ajuda há alguns minutos. Aquela história de F.A.L.E realmente tinha dado certo e agora era um segmento respeitadíssimo. Hermione, com o passar dos anos, havia se tornado uma grande profissional cada vez mais renomada e eu me orgulhava tanto disso. Todo seu sucesso era merecido.  
>- Acho que sim, mas peça para ver o projeto com mais calma. Ainda assim não acho que ele vá desviar verbas. – Eu motejei e ela sorriu. Desvio de verbas do Ministério não era algo muito comum, ainda assim, vez ou outra acontecia. Era melhor prestar atenção ou Hermione teria que dar conta de um dinheiro que não sabia.<br>- Foi isso que pensei. – Ela disse largando a papelada e esfregando a vista cansada. Ela sempre fora tão dedicada com tudo que fazia. Nunca aparentava preguiça, sempre determinada e envolvida. Se entregava de corpo e alma em todos os projetos que era convidada e sempre fazia seu melhor, que, convenhamos, era fascinante. Certas vezes queria ser assim.  
>- Está escuro lá fora. – Comentei olhando a janela no canto de sua sala, sentado no sofá. Por sorte seu escritório era bem confortável. Dava pra morar ali sem problema algum.<br>- Pois é. Você poderia me deixar ir. - Tentou me convencer com uma voz fingidamente inocente que me comoveria em qualquer outra circunstancia. Porém, eu disse em QUALQUER outra e não naquela.

- Eu faço isso pelo seu bem, Hermione. Por mais gostosa que você seja, eu não posso ceder. – Atestei a ela lhe lançando um olhar de verossimilhança.  
>- Você sempre superprotetor. – Conclui sorrindo. Eu era assim por meus pais. Eu não os tive então tentava suprir minhas carências em todas aquelas pessoas que eu considerava minha família. Ela era uma delas.<br>- E você não confia em mim. – Rebati me fazendo de ofendido a fazendo gargalhar. Eu adoro quando ela sorri. Seus olhos se estreitam e sua risada é tão doce. Eu me pego nas nuvens e até perco a piada.  
>- Não é isso. Você sabe. – Tentava sempre desconversar, me fazer pensar que esse medo todo não era por eu ter um passado negro e badalado.<br>- Nós temos que impor limites a quase tudo na vida. Até ao medo. – Filosofei e quase ri de mim mesmo.  
>- Você tem razão.<br>- Ainda assim... Nós dois em um escritório, o Ministério da Magia vazio... Isso sim não exige de limites. – Disse num tom maldoso e ela rolou os olhos.  
>- Cale a boca. – Repreendeu-me com um olhar azedo e eu ri.<p>

- Por que ele? – Questionei de repente e ela bufou.  
>- Lá vem você... – Disfarçou voltando a olhar a papelada.<br>- Sim, por que ele? – Insisti e assim iria fazer até que me respondesse.  
>- Eu não faço ideia. – Respondeu confusa. – Ele é gentil. – Grande coisa. Isso qualquer um pode ser.<br>- E estão juntos de novo. – Conclui bocejando de tédio.  
>- Não oficialmente. Eu disse que depois conversaríamos melhor, então ainda não somos namorados. – Quão idiota o Anthony era e quão idiota Hermione nos fazia. Ela era mestra na arte de enrolar seus pretendentes, cozinhá-los em banho maria. Eu ri e ela não entendeu, mas conclui que ela estava nos dando uma boa volta. Será que era algum tipo de retaliação por romances anteriores? Essa história de nossos históricos afetivos.<br>- Você ilude nossos pobres corações. – A acusei antes de rir e a fazer imitar-me. Seu riso me fazia sorrir, a maneira que seus olhos se estreitavam e que ela inclinava a cabeça para trás. Era perfeita.

- Por que eu? Nunca te vi insistir tanto em alguém. – Ela questionou de repente enquanto eu passava os olhos no Profeta Diário desatento e agora sentado no chão junto a ela, que havia feito o mesmo logo em seguida.  
>- Eu passei esse tempo todo esperando para insistir com a mulher certa. – Disse a ela que abaixou os olhos, talvez com as bochechas rubras. Era estranho como eu não me envergonhava em falar de meus sentimentos para ela.<br>- E se fosse realmente do seu jeito? Você acha que teríamos alguma chance juntos? – Questionou novamente ajeitando o nó da minha gravata. Agradeci com o olhar por sua atenção.  
>- Você acha realmente que eu não daria o meu melhor para que tivéssemos todas as chances do mundo? – Ela esfregou os olhos lentamente com seus dedos delicados e finos, em sinal de uma brisa de sono.<br>- É complicado... – Tentou justificar de maneira escorregadia.  
>- Você tem medo de ser amada de verdade, Hermione. – Conclui com um sorriso divertido e ela riu.<p>

- Isso não é verdade. – Rebateu. Aproximei meus lábios de seu ouvido e ela hesitou um pouco quase chegando para o lado, mas não o fez.  
>- Então me deixe amar você. – Pedi num sussurro e ela se virou para mim com o olhar perdido.<br>- Apenas não parece certo. – Ela sussurrou incerta. Sabe quando seu coração quer algo e sua mente quer outra coisa? Então. Ela estava assim. Meu olhar cruzou com o seu. Aquele era o perigo todo. Nossos olhos. Onde eu podia ver toda a sua alma e ela a minha. Ela sabia que eu não mentia sobre aquilo. Podia ver. Naquele instante senti que se eu não fosse estratégico não sairíamos dali do jeito que eu desejava. Eu precisava blefar, por mais que talvez não desse certo. Peguei uma das varinhas e apontei para a porta.  
>- Alohomora. – Ela me olhou assustada. – Pode ir se quiser. – Disse permanecendo sentado com um tom de desafio. Se ela se levantasse e fosse mesmo eu não poderia impedir, mas fazer o que? Era um bom blefe. Ela se levantou e meu coração fez carnaval. Ainda assim me mantive sentado, como se não importasse. Hermione foi até sua mesa, pegou sua bolsa e cruzou a porta confusa. Assim que sua figura desapareceu me levantei. Eu havia tentado de tudo. Oficialmente. Fui até a janela e esperei para vê-la passar. Isso não aconteceu com a rapidez esperada então me virei disposto a ir embora, mas algo me impediu.<p> 


	33. Trinta e Dois

Capítulo 32.

- Eu não consigo. – Ela disse parada na porta enquanto eu lhe fitava surpreso à meia luz.  
>- O que você não consegue? – Perguntei abobalhado. Ela ainda estava ali.<br>- Ir. – E nós dois em sincronia fomos de encontro um ao outro. Quando ela chegou perto de mim e seus olhos castanhos se chocaram com os meus eu só pude fazer uma coisa: abraçá-la. Ela retribuiu surpresa e eu não a soltei de meus braços. E aqueles segundos em silêncio diziam tantas coisas. Talvez dissessem tudo que eu queria dizer e não tinha palavras. Assim, de mesma forma, ela o fazia. Era estranho. Quando nos afastamos segurei seu rosto delicado entre minhas mãos e beijei-lhe a testa.  
>- Você não precisa ir. – Sussurrei e ela ergueu os olhos mirando os meus. Os dela tinham um brilho ímpar, talvez fosse a luz da lua, mas dentro de mim eu sabia que aquele brilho era dela. Acariciei-lhe a face com as costas das mãos e ela fechou os olhos levemente. Aproximei meu rosto do seu até que pude sentir sua respiração leve a se misturar com a minha. Pela segunda vez em minha vida eu estava nervoso ao estar com uma mulher. A primeira havia sido com ela também. – Eu nunca vou deixar de ser seu amigo. – E pressionei os lábios contra os seus de forma suave, mas intensa. Ela sabia bem que eu a desejava. Ao senti-la descansar as mãos sobre meus ombros e tornar quase nenhuma a distância entre nós, entendi como uma permissão para continuar. Nossos lábios se entreabriram em sincronia, como se fossem um. Nós éramos um.<p>

Desci minhas mãos até sua cintura e lhe segurei com firmeza, como se, por um deslize mínimo, ela pudesse escapar de meus braços. Ela, por sua vez, me enlaçou pelo pescoço e diminuiu ainda mais a distancia entre nós, onde não passaria nem um pensamento. Seus dedos delgados acariciavam meus cabelos, seu toque era tão suave e seu perfume me inebriava. Finalmente, e infelizmente, nos afastamos em busca de ar. Apenas por necessidade. Entreabri os lábios para iniciar uma frase qualquer, mas as palavras não saíram. Apenas sorri e ela abaixou os olhos com um pequeno sorriso também. Em seu nariz, eu podia ver suas poucas e encantadoras sardas. Hermione era indescritível e fascinante.

- Eu tento tanto fugir de você. – Confessou achando certa graça e eu ri levemente. Naquele momento a única luz que nos iluminava dentro da sala era a de um abajur em sua mesa. Seu rosto se dividia entre luz e escuridão.  
>- Eu tento tanto estar sempre com você. Você é meu alter ego. – Confessei também. Onde eu tinha aprendido a ser tão sincero assim? Lembro que, nos tempos de escola, eu nem ao menos tinha coragem para falar com garotas. Agora eu estava tentando seduzir minha melhor amiga. Ainda assim, eu a amava e não estava fazendo nada que eu pudesse me envergonhar. Estava lutando pelo que eu queria: Hermione Granger.<p>

Para minha surpresa ela agarrou meu rosto entre suas pequenas mãos e me puxou para outro beijo. Eu estava chocado, aquilo era tão significativo para mim. Após o inesperado, retribuí com a mesma dedicação. Céus, eu a amava tanto. A puxei ainda mais para perto até que seu tornozelo esbarrou em algo. Caí por cima dela sobre o sofá. Novamente nós dois e um sofá. Seria uma longa noite.

Eu não dormi. Da última vez que estivemos juntos eu havia perdido a chance de encontrá-la logo após o acontecido, mas dessa vez não fora assim. Ela também não me deixou sozinho, continuávamos ali. Sentados ao chão, enquanto eu massageava suas costas com ela sentada em minha frente, no vão de minhas pernas. Hermione vestia apenas minha camisa enquanto eu estava apenas de calças. Por sorte, diferente dos trouxas, os bruxos não tinham câmeras espalhadas pelo Ministério. Imagine nossa vida privada sendo disseminada entre os vigias noturnos.

- Vai fingir que nada existiu? – Questionei divertido beijando sua nuca entre um apertão e outro em seus ombros. Ela parecia livre de toda tensão.  
>- Talvez eu ignore você por uma ou duas semanas. – Motejou divertida. Estiquei meu corpo e lhe beijei os lábios desajeitado. – Mas vai ser difícil esquecer sua massagem, ainda que isso alegre seu ego. – Disse em falso tom de confissão. Eu ri e finalmente me levantei. Estendi a mão para que ela fizesse o mesmo.<br>- Sei que sou um ótimo massagista e acho que é hora de irmos. – Eu disse pegando meu paletó. Ela assentiu e também pegou suas roupas. Quando finalmente nos trocamos, ajeitamos tudo e apenas saímos da sala. Ela mirou meu rosto insegura. Entrelacei os nossos dedos e lhe forneci um sorriso encorajador, retribuído de forma tímida. Caminhamos pelos corredores juntos, para fora do Ministério. Parece que finalmente a sorte havia olhado para mim.


	34. Trinta e Três

Capítulo 33.

Era o melhor dia da minha vida. Havia acordado bem disposto e nem ao menos tinha dormido o suficiente, mas isso não importava muito. Eu estava muito bem com quatro horas de descanso. Era incrível como Hermione não precisava mover mais do que um dedo para me ter aos seus pés. Sério, ela me fazia de besta e eu sempre estava ali. Ainda assim, não estou reclamando. Alguém como eu precisa ter uma pessoa para manter as rédeas, confesso. Eu estava finalmente feliz e tinha vontade de disseminar a notícia por todo o mundo, mas não o faria. Não sabia o que Hermione havia falado com Anthony então era melhor esperar. Sempre esperar. Para alguém que havia aguentado tanto, o que eram alguns dias?

Ouvi o despertador ressonar insistente e, mesmo já acordado, resisti. O barulho era tão agudo que parecia estourar meus tímpanos. Gemi em protesto e me levantei, o desligando a seguir. Tropecei em meus próprios pés e quase caí na cama novamente, peguei meus óculos, enxerguei tudo em foco e finalmente rumei até o banho disposto a tomar aquele banho que lava até a alma.

No caminho para o Ministério resolvi novamente comprar flores, mas mudei de ideia. Sempre o mesmo presente para todas as mulheres. Ela era diferente, mas o que eu compraria? Vamos pensar... Hum... Hermione é diferente de todas que eu já conheci. Flores é o que eu compro para todas, o que é diferente de flores? Plantas, plantas são diferentes de flores. Mas eu não poderia chegar simplesmente com uma samambaia e explicar a ela toda minha teoria louca. Plantas não. Uma joia? Também não. É caro demais, ela não gosta de ostentar. Já sei! Há algo que ela ama muito: Livros!

Aproveitei o tempo de sobra antes do trabalho e fui até uma livraria. Não iria lhe dar aqueles livros chatos que ela adora e sim um que nos ajudasse. Achei finalmente um, falava sobre as mentiras usadas pelos homens. Era perfeito. Ela iria saber todos os meus segredos, tudo aquilo que eu poderia usar para enganar uma mulher. Quer prova de amor maior? Entregar na mão de sua amada um manual de desculpas usadas por você?

Era isso. Fiz minha pequena compra e rumei ao Ministério todo feliz. Meu sorriso era tão grande que eu não podia esconder. Dei bom dia a todos aqueles que cruzaram meu caminho.  
>Quando finalmente estava indo à sala de Hermione vi Gina sair de lá. Ela me fitou com um meio sorriso, aquele que ela usa pra esconder que está radiante, bem alegrinha. Forneci a ela um sorriso ainda maior e isso lhe fez desinibir.<p>

- Cuide dela. – Ela pediu num sussurro, assim que nos esbarramos indo por caminhos opostos. É claro que eu iria. Eu nem acreditava que estava me dando bem nessa. Era Hermione, não qualquer coisa. Não era Linda Tompson, que eu demorei uma semana para pegar. Era um projeto de meses de sofrimento e amor.  
>- Com a minha vida. – Eu disse de volta com toda verdade que havia em meu coração. Ela assentiu e passou por mim, me deixando para trás. – Gina! – Eu a chamei e ela parou e se virou para mim. – Obrigado. Por tudo.<br>- Ah, Harry... – Ela estava corada como um tomate. – Não foi nada. – Sorri agradecido e dessa vez ela foi embora realmente, entrando no elevador assim que ele parou.

Respirei fundo antes de bater na porta. Que eu não tivesse uma decepção. Não iria aguentar mais uma. Fechei os olhos e um filme passou em minha mente. Toda saga em busca do amor de Hermione. Valia tanto a pena, eu não me importava. Abri os olhos soltei todo ar que havia em mim e dei duas batidas. Ouvi um "Pode entrar" e o fiz. Ela, ao me ver, abriu um sorriso e, cara... Foi o momento mais memorável que eu pude presenciar em muito tempo. Ela estava tão radiante quanto eu. Céus, tudo estava dando certo mesmo.

- Bom dia. – Eu disse com um sorriso, indo até ela, que estava sentada em sua cadeira, e lhe depositando um beijo no rosto.  
>- Bom dia. – Retribuiu quase do mesmo jeito.<br>- Eu trouxe isso para você. – Disse mostrando-lhe um embrulho e lhe entregando. Ela mirou o objeto curiosa e riu.

- Quer dizer que todas as vezes que dormirmos juntos, você me trará um presente? – Motejou maldosa e eu ergui as sobrancelhas.  
>- Se isso me garantir que iremos dormir juntos novamente... – Entrei na dança e ela riu. Meus olhos curiosos perscrutavam seus dedos delicados abrindo o pacote, eu estava mais ansioso que ela. Quando Hermione viu o título riu novamente e me fitou incrédula.<br>- Por que me deu um livro sobre as mentiras dos homens? – Eu havia preparado uma ótima resposta para essa pergunta e... Bingo! Eu havia me esquecido. Mas eu podia improvisar algo que dissesse o que eu realmente queria que aquele livro representasse.  
>- Porque você adora ler! – Disse de imediato e ela me olhou como se eu fosse um retardado falando a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Eu precisava melhorar. – E porque não há maior prova de amor que um homem possa dar a um mulher se não revelar a ela tudo aquilo que poderia se usar para enganá-la. – Essa havia sido ótima e era realmente o que eu queria demonstrar. Eu não precisava mais mentir e nem usar xavecos baratos com outra pessoa.<br>- É tão cafajeste. – Concluiu após segundos boquiaberta. Será que havia dado errado? – Mas ao mesmo tempo é gentil. – Completou com um sorriso. Cem pontos para Grifinória! Eu me aproximei novamente, inclinei o corpo até ela e lhe depositei um beijo nos lábios.  
>- Eu não preciso mais mentir, eu já tenho a mulher que amo. – Sussurrei lhe olhando nos olhos. – Fale logo com Anthony, eu não consigo mais esperar. – Pedi esperando que ela entendesse minha situação. Aquilo pareceu lhe incomodar, começar uma conversa chata de relacionamento com um ex-namorado, mas nós sabíamos que era necessário. O Anthony era um otário, mas eu não queria que ele ficasse deprimido, etc. Eu tinha Hermione e isso me bastava.<p> 


	35. Trinta e Quatro

Capítulo 34.

Tempos depois.

E lá estava eu. No dia mais importante da minha vida, definitivamente. E lá estavam todos os meus amigos. Sorrindo, felizes por mim. Aquelas sensação de borboletas no estomago voltara e adivinhe só, muito mais forte. Meus dedos tamborilavam em minha perna e eu tentava permanecer ereto como um soldado. Em meu rosto havia um sorriso nervoso, que todos já haviam notado e isso os parecia mobilizar. Eu tentava intercalar sorrisos, acenos e suspiros profundos. Olhei para o lado e vi Ron ao lado de Gina. Eles sorriram encorajadores para mim. Ela estava tão bonita e Rony estava bem arrumado, aliás tudo ali estava. Era a magia do Salão Principal de Hogwarts, magicamente transformado para aquele dia. Fitei meus sapatos engraxados e pus as mãos para trás. Todo aquele nervosismo era bom e agradável. Era estranho. Tentei fitar todas as pessoas possíveis aos meus olhos. O Senhor e a Senhora Weasley, que gentilmente entrara comigo. Rachel, que parecia conversar animada com Michael. Malfoy, sim, Malfoy. Luna Lovegood, Fleur, Gui... Um monte de gente, todos sentados em grandes bancos distribuídos por todo Salão adornado de flores. Mas faltava a pessoa mais importante. Não preciso noticiar quem era.

Incrivelmente, durante aquela espera, comecei a lembrar de muitas coisas sobre minha vida. O quanto havia doído para conquistar Hermione, todo sofrimento com seu namoro com Anthony e sua indecisão e de repente minha mente se deparava com antigas lembranças. Minha infância difícil, meus tios loucos, as pessoas que eu tanto amava e acabara perdendo na guerra. Meus pais que eu nem conheci direito. E o sentimento que tive várias vezes de desistir e me trancar em um buraco, mas lá estava eu. Por ela. Porque ela sempre esteve comigo.

Era o dia mais importante da minha vida. Era o meu casamento. A coisa mais importante com a pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo. Meu coração acelerado batia ansioso por vê-la e todas aquelas pessoas não podiam imaginar como eu me sentia. Hermione havia ficado longe durante toda a semana, com os preparativos. Confesso que já sentia muitas saudades.

Finalmente ouvi a orquestra tocar a marcha nupcial. Meu coração se tornou carnaval. Estiquei ainda mais a postura e olhei para frente. Finalmente ela iria se tornar evidência, como toda noiva e esqueceriam o noivo.

Quando a vi apontar na porta da igreja, algumas lágrimas involuntárias se formaram em meus olhos e caíram discretamente. O olhar dela finalmente se encontrou com o meu. Não era um sonho. Ela estava linda. De branco como um anjo, tão doce. A cada passo que dava de braço dado com o pai, era uma vitória conquistada, era uma barreira caindo. Eu pensei que fosse morrer por tamanho nervoso que me corroia por dentro. Mas eu precisava me manter firme. Também não poderia chorar feito um bebê, não é?

Eu não conseguia deixar de sorrir, era tão espontâneo e natural e ela estava tão linda. Cada vez que ela se aproximara mais, meu coração batia ainda mais forte, minhas pernas tremiam.  
>Ela sorriu para mim e eu sorri de volta, abobalhado. Era a mulher mais linda do mundo.<br>Finalmente era minha deixa, aproximei-me dela e lhe dei o braço.

- Cuide bem da minha menina. – Seu pai sussurrou com um sorriso emocionado ao deixá-la. Eu assenti com um olhar responsável que eu mal sabia ter.  
>- Oi. – Sussurrei e ela sorriu com os olhos brilhantes.<br>- Olá. – Nos viramos para o altar, prontos para o momento mais memorável do mundo.  
>A cerimônia seguiu de forma rápida e simplória. Não queria que aquilo tudo levasse um ano para acontecer, queria curti-la ao máximo depois que o casamento acabasse. Quando ouvi um "sim" de seus lábios meu coração pareceu parar. Era a maior conquista de toda minha história.<br>Trocamos as alianças e um beijo rápido. Estava tudo tão lindo e todos felizes.  
>- Eu amo você. – Ela disse assim que terminamos o beijo.<br>- Eu também te amo. – Retribui com um sorriso e me aproximei de seus ouvidos. – Espero que isso tudo acabe logo. Estou pronto para a lua de mel. – Ela riu.  
>- Você nunca vai mudar, Sr. Potter. – Disse me dando um tapa leve no braço.<br>- Eu mudei por você, Sra. Potter. – Ela riu e nos beijamos novamente. Eu finalmente havia descoberto: não havia fórmula.

FIM.


End file.
